Vendo com o Coração
by Ann-sama
Summary: UA- GaaLee- Bela e a Fera- Quando Lee faz um acordo para salvar a vida de Gai, se vê vivendo em um castelo encantado de uma fera cercado de estranhas pessoas- Sasodei, SasuNaru, KakaIru -Aceito sujestões pra outros casais - Capítulo 6 tá na área gente!
1. Vamos a busca!

Oi gente

Oi gente!  
Eu sei que eu demorei pra finalmente botar está história aqui! O primeiro capitulo está ruim... Eu sei, é que eu ainda estou organizando as minhas idéias x.x.. Mas uma das minhas melhores amigas está me ajudando a organizar tudinho! Tomara que o começo esteja bom... eu tive que para pra pensar numa história que combinasse com o que fosse acontecer... Bem, acho que é só isso! Agora leiam!

0000000000000000000000000

Era uma vez...

Num país distante, um jovem príncipe que vivia em um reluzente castelo com seus irmãos, e embora tivesse tudo àquilo que desejasse, ele era grosso e rude com todos ao seu redor.

Até que em uma noite de inverno, uma velha mendiga apareceu no castelo, e lhe ofereceu uma simples rosa, em troca de abrigo para o frio.

Horrorizado pela feiúra dela, o príncipe zombou da velinha, e a mandou embora.

Ela o aconselhou a não se levar pelas aparências, pois a beleza está no interior das pessoas.

E quando ele voltou a expulsá-la, a senhora se transformou em uma bela feiticeira.

O nobre jovem tentou se desculpar, mas era tarde demais, pois ela viu que não havia amor no coração dele, que o príncipe só pensava em si mesmo.

A maga lhe transformou numa criatura meio-humana e meio fera grotesca, para ele assumir a mesma forma que seu coração gelado, e também rogou uma praga no castelo e em todos que lá viviam, e ao fazer isso lançou outro feitiço que impedia todos de saírem do palácio.

Envergonhado de sua monstruosa aparência, o príncipe ficou escondido no castelo, com um espelho mágico, que era sua única janela para o mundo exterior.

A rosa que ela havia lhe oferecido era encantada, e iria florescer até o vigésimo primeiro ano.

Se ele aprendesse a amar alguém e fosse retribuído na época que a última pétala caísse, a mágica seria desfeita. Se não, ele seria condenado a viver como fera para sempre.

Mas com o passar dos anos, ele entrou em profundo desespero, e perdeu toda a esperança, não tinha como voltar a acreditar.

Pois a final... Quem é que poderia amar... Um monstro?

0000000000000000000000000

Konoha - Vinte anos depois

0000000000000000000000000

Os raios de Sol entravam sorrateiramente por um defeito na cortina e atingiam bem os olhos de um certo moreno que descansava tranqüilamente em sua cama.

"Hm..." Murmurou o mesmo ao pegar seu travesseiro, e então o botou na frente de sua face, procurando ignorar aquela distração da manhã.

Relaxou todos os seus músculos procurando voltar a dormir, já podia sentir o sono chegando para aliviar sua vida tão cheia de problemas. E teria conseguido...

Se não tivesse sido bruscamente interrompido.

"YOSH!" Disse uma voz grave, atrapalhando totalmente seu descanso, e fazendo seu corpo estremecer com o susto.

"Bom dia, Lee!" Gritou a voz novamente. "Está na hora de levantar!"

O menor apertou mais o objeto macio contra seu rosto em resposta, aparentemente queria abafar os gritos para voltar a dormir.

"Vamos!" A pessoa ainda tentava lhe fazer levantar, mas quando viu que não adiantava se viu forçada a trapacear. "Então é assim? Está bem."

O cobertor que cobria o moreno mais jovem naquela fria manhã foi puxado com uma tremenda velocidade, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar com a rápida mudança de temperatura.

Lee soltou um gemido de irritação, então começou a tatear a cama a procura de sua coberta, mas sem sucesso.

"Gai-sensei..." Começou o menor, em uma voz manhosa. "Eu não quero levantar agora..."

O maior botou a mão atraz da cabeça e fitou Lee que ainda permanecia escondido no travesseiro, devia ter ficado acordado até tarde, lendo aqueles livros com histórias peculiares, que sempre tinham finais felizes, e sempre que isso acontecia, não acordava tão cedo.

Gai suspirou em desistência e cobriu o moreno que tremia de frio.

"Está bem..." Disse o outro. Após isso olhou para o relógio, os seus ponteiros marcavam seis horas. "Mas então daqui a uma hora eu quero ver você lá no novo campo de treino, certo?"

Recebeu um gemido em resposta, e logo após isso saiu do quarto o mais rápido possível.

O menor sorriu por dentro, agora podia repor a energia que havia gastado enquanto lia, e dessa vez, sem nenhuma interrupção.

0000000000000000000000000

O moreno se remexia na cama, estava começando a perder o sono, e os pássaros cantando começaram a chamar sua atenção, como se lhe tentassem a acordar.

'Ótimo... ' Pensou Lee um pouco irritado. 'O Gai-sensei acabou de sair aqui, e cinco minutos depois eu acordo... '

Tirou o travesseiro da frente de sua face, os olhos estreitados, pois ainda não havia se acostumado com a claridade.

A visão embaçada tentava decifrar onde os ponteiros do relógio estavam, e então aos poucos pode ver suas posições, eles marcavam sete e...

Espera, o quê?

O menor levantou com um pulo, jogando todos os objetos que ousavam estar em seu colchão, esfregou os olhos pra ter certeza de que havia visto certo, e para sua decepção... Tinha.

"Ai não!" Gritou correndo em volta do quarto, procurando por roupas limpas. "Sete e meia! O Gai-sensei vai me matar!"

Achou suas vestes em cima de sua poltrona, sempre as deixava ali. Como sempre era uma calça marrom claro, e uma camisa branca, que ficava coberta por uma blusa de moletom verde e um cachecol ocre.

Pegou tudo e correu para o banheiro, não tinha mais que cinco minutos para se trocar, e mesmo assim ainda estaria atrasado.

0000000000000000000000000

Já fora de sua casa e procurando a chave entre as várias que tinha para trancar a porta, o moreno continuava apreensivo, e olhava para os lados constantemente, como se estivesse procurando por algo.

"Ai..." Suspirou irritado. "... Ele deve estar chegando, melhor correr."

O menor começou a tremer, nenhuma encaixava, será que esqueceu a certa em casa? Tinha certeza que não, e além do mais devia chegar rápido, e pra que tinha que ter tantas chaves? Nem se lembrava de ter tantas fechaduras assim.

"É essa!" Soltou um grito de felicidade, ao ver que a chave encaixada e em seguida trancou a abertura de sua casa. E ao retirá-la sorriu, havia conseguido! E ele nem havia chega...

"A meu neko sem dono..." Murmurou uma voz sedutoramente. "Venha falar comigo..." E após isso seu cachecol foi puxado e uma mão interrompeu seu caminho, e lhe encurralou na porta.

Tentou se virar para seguir a outra direção, mas outra mão apareceu, agora de fato estava preso. Engoliu o seco, sabia exatamente quem era, só havia uma pessoa que fazia isso.

"B-bom dia... Neji." A voz saía fraca, ele era exatamente a pessoa que tentava evitar.

Neji, o Hyuuga mais metido de todos, sempre se achando mais forte que qualquer um, e ainda tinha certeza que Lee tinha a obrigação de ser só seu. Embora o moreno não achasse o mesmo.

Achava o castanho extremamente egocêntrico. Se ele não fosse tão metido, não seria tão chato quanto é, embora todas as meninas sejam loucas por ele, inclusive Tenten.

"Você está muito lindo hoje Lee, me dá vontade de tomá-lo só pra mim, meu neko indefeso..." Disse Neji, fazendo o menor sair de seus pensamentos, mas não fora isso que lhe fez despertar, foi a respiração muito próxima a sua orelha.

O moreno tinha que ser perspicaz, começou a procurar em seu molho de chaves a correta, tinha um plano para se livrar dele.

"Ne-Neji..." Retrucou o moreno em troca, tentando achar as palavras certas. "E-eu estou atrasado e..." Foi interrompido quando uma mão entrou na frente de sua face, tapando sua boca.

"Shhh..." Falou o castanho, começando a remover sua mão de modo cauteloso. "Não precisa de palavras meu neko..." E com isso foi se aproximando... Recebendo um arrepio de medo do moreno em troca.

'É essa!' Pensou sorrindo, e então encaixou a chave na fechadura.

"AAAH!" Gritou o Hyuuga quando sentiu a porta abrir, lhe fazendo perder o equilíbrio e ir de cara ao chão.

"Desculpe!" Disse o moreno. "Mas estou atrasado!" E ao falar isso, começou a correr, deixando um castanho desmaiado na frente de sua casa.

0000000000000000000000000

Após ter conseguido escapar daquele problema amoroso, o menor pensava em diferentes modos que Gai usaria para lhe punir, já estava atrasado ao sair de sua casa, mas graças a Neji, seu tempo de demora se prolongou, sorte que conseguir escapar dali antes que algo indesejável a seu gosto acontecesse.

Corria o mais rápido que podia com medo de ser alcançado por alguém, tinha que chegar o mais depressa possível.

Sua pressa atraía vários olhares curiosos, mas ao reconhecerem quem corria nem ligaram mais, estavam mais do que acostumados com as loucuras que Lee fazia. Ele e seu professor.

Quando finalmente chegou, a face estava levemente corada devido a longa distancia que percorreu em uma velocidade tão alta, seus olhos procuravam seu sensei, que devia estar em algum canto por ali.

Era um campo comum, que era ligado a uma floresta densa e escura, poucas pessoas se atreviam a entrar lá, devido às 'histórias de pescadores' que contavam sobre ela. Não iria acreditar nessas bobeiras tão facilmente, mas já que sua cabeça ficou aberta, devido àqueles livros que sempre gostava de ler, de certo modo, viu que tudo é possível. Mas se retirou de seus pensamentos e chamou por seu professor.

"Gai-sensei!" Gritou, observando o enorme campo verde, prestando atenção nos mínimos detalhes.

Esperou um bom tempo, aguardando uma resposta, porém não ouviu nada, nem os pássaros podiam ser escutados, era um puro silêncio.

Começou a andar na direção das árvores, talvez Gai estivesse treinando em algum lugar da floresta, o que seria pouco provável, mas não custava tentar, já estava metido em vários problemas mesmo.

"Huh?" Perguntou para si mesmo em voz alta quando viu umas árvores partidas no chão.

Isso não era lá muito incomum, a única coisa que lhe atordoou, fora que não tinha notado elas, devia estar muito distraído.

Olhou os troncos no chão com mais atenção, eles estavam partidos de um modo peculiar, como se um facão tivesse passado por ali, mas como não era tão tolo assim, sabia que uma adaga não seria capaz de fazer tal coisa.

'Estranho... ' Pensou, coçando a cabeça. 'Eu acho que eu já vi esse tipo de corte... Parece... Parece com. '

De repente, como se tivesse sido atingido por uma pedra, lembrou, aquele era exatamente o jeito que um tronco ficava quando eram cortados por um chute!

"É isso!" Gritou para si mesmo, como se tivesse contanto a alguém que deduzira algo. "O Gai-sensei esteve aqui! E ele foi pra floresta!"

Naquele exato momento, uma questão óbvia veio a sua mente.

"Para quê?"

Isso mesmo, por que ele foi até lá, sendo que sabia muito bem que tinha que treinar com o moreno?

Este assunto era extremamente peculiar, e só havia um jeito de descobrir o que tinha acontecido, teria que seguir o caminho do outro e decifrar esse mistério estranho. Sorte sua que tinha chovido noite passada, assim conseguiria seguir as pegadas ainda frescas na lama.

Juntou toda sua coragem e, pois se a andar, não tinha mais a fazer mesmo.

E pelo visto, não estava tão encrencado assim.

0000000000000000000000000

Desculpem a demora! É que eu tive uma série de problemas essas semanas... Mas aqui estou! Òwó.

Já que eu não sou muito de roubar créditos... Vou dizer que a maioria das idéias que estão aí a minha amiga me ajudou! –A parte do Nejilee... A parte da floresta... E um monte a mais u.u"-

Bem .. já que eu recebi uns pedidos... aqui está a foto do GaaLee versão Bela e a Fera. –Sem os espaços-

nella./art/AHHH-what-the-hell-28104431

Se não conseguirem entrar... vão no deviantart e escrevam assim "Gaara Lee disney"

Bem ... me desculpem pelo primeiro capítulo, é que quando se trata de começar histórias eu sou um lixo –e no resto também, mas isso não vem ao caso n.n-

Olha aqui... Uma pergunta, vocês querem que o Gaara pareça o Shukaku? Ou que ele seja meio a meio?

Acho que é só isso né?... Tchau! n.n E Perdão! Ó.ò


	2. Aprendendo a Conviver

Oi gente! n.n Desculpem a demora... Tive uns problemas recentes T.T –Provas...o pesadelo de qualquer escritora ¬.¬- Isso fora a minha preguiça de escrever este capítulo n.n' ...

Mas aqui estou! n.n Bem... Pergunta, querem que o Lee acabe usando vestido nesta história? –ou não precisa ser vestido, uma roupa mais feminina talvez .- Mas, vocês gostariam? Bem... acho que é só isso... Ah! E eu vou me esforçar pro capítulo sair grande!

Ops! Quase esqueci de algo! ESCOLHA DE PARES! Isso mesmo n.n. Agora vocês vão decidir os pares que eu vou por nesta fic... um novo já vai aparecer aí! Agora sim, leiam!

00000000000000000000

O moreno andava cautelosamente entre as árvores da floresta.

A vista era pavorosa, tentava se concentrar apenas nas pegadas de seu professor, se olhasse em volta podia se apavorar e até acordar as criaturas que habitavam o local.

Apertava o passo quando sentia um calafrio repentino passar em todos os cantos de seu corpo, o bosque de fato era um tanto assustador.

Árvores grandes que tapavam a luz do Sol cobriam toda a floresta, e de vez em quando se escutava os barulhos dos animais, e passos lentos que pareciam lhe seguir.

O chão lamacento e meio acinzentado esfriava o ambiente, e conforme caminhava, o frio piorava cada vez mais.

A noite vinha chegando e trazia nuvens negras, com ela, chuvas pesadas. E ali, o grito das corujas foi, neste entardecer, um grito agoureiro de desgraça.

Ressoou com voz estranha pela mata, as assombrações despertaram, um passo em falso, e já era.

O moreno se encolheu de medo, não havia mais nada ali, pelo que soubesse, ali só habitavam animais e criaturas agoureiras.

Não tinha a menor idéia de porque Gai havia se aventurado nesse matagal arrepiante, só sabia que não descansaria até encontrá-lo.

Ficou olhando atento as marcas no chão, pelo modo de que estavam afundadas no chão dava a impressão de que o dono das mesmas tinha certa incerteza de andar, ficando parado por uns segundos. Não dava importância para isso, continuava seguindo, até que...

"Huh?" Perguntou Lee em voz alta quando, de repente, as pegadas haviam sumido, pois agora não era mais um chão feito de lama, e sim um local asfaltado.

Parou de encarar o solo e levantou a cabeça, e se deparou com uma chocante visão.

Havia um castelo a sua frente.

"...Preciso parar de ler tanto..."

Começou a analisar o local calmamente, que pelo visto era quase tão apavorante quanto a floresta. Era um castelo alto, com torres pontiagudas, sem falar das gárgulas temíveis e não muito amigáveis que ficavam espalhadas por todo o canto, dando uma estranha expressão de estarem lhe observando, de certo modo, não era isso que mais lhe apavorou, fora o fato de alguém realmente querer viver ali, mas resolveu ignorar essa parte e se voltar ao essencial.

O primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça foi que a pessoa que morava ali não era muito sociável, pelo simples fato de ter um enorme muro que separava a morada do resto, o único modo de entrar era pelo enorme portão enferrujado que parecia ter ficado anos sem ser usado, o que lhe fez deduzir que ninguém ainda usava esta mansão.

Será que seu sensei havia se aventurado ali? Isso era bem possível, não havia outra coisa fora o castelo a milhas de distância. Confuso olhou novamente para o chão e encontrou um objeto peculiar no chão.

Empurrou com dificuldade a porteira devido aos anos que havia ficado parada, e conseguiu abrir o suficiente para passar.

Quando já se via do outro lado, se aproximou cautelosamente até o objeto, e sem cerimônia o pegou e lhe fitou.

Era uma kunai.

'Espera...' Pensou coçando a cabeça. Se havia uma kunai ali... Então quer dizer que... "Gai-sensei!" Gritou em pura euforia.

Ótimo, agora sabia onde seu professor estava! Mas... Tinha um problema, ele iria ter que entrar ali para procurá-lo?

Ao pensar nesta possibilidade, seu corpo inteiro foi invadido por um frio incomum. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de entrar naquele lugar horrível. Talvez pudesse voltar mais tar--...

"O quê?" Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um som aterrador quebrou o frágil silêncio que rodeava o local.

O moreno se virou assustado na direção do barulho e tomou um grande susto quando descobriu o que era.

"Lobos!" Disse rapidamente enquanto corria na direção do portão, procurando fechá-lo antes que as criaturas chegassem perto.

Tentava empurrar o portão, mas ele estava muito enferrujado, a medida que os segundos passavam os animais chegavam cada vez mais perto, com grunhidos e urros.

Estavam agora a poucos metros de distância, e ele estava quase conseguindo lacrar a abertura, faltava pouco...

"Fechou!" Falou de uma vez dando um pulo para traz, bem a tempo de não ser mordido por um daqueles cães selvagens, indo de encontro ao chão.

Usando as mãos como apoio, respirava ofegante com os olhos arregalados para os lobos, que pulavam no portão irritados tentando alcançar o menor.

Provavelmente fora seu grito que havia lhes chamado, e, de fato, agora, não tinha como sair dali, a única coisa que podia ser feita neste momento, era entrar no castelo e procurar por Gai.

"AAH!" Berrou quando um dos lobos deu um baque na abertura, o fazendo abrir um pouco, o que provocou em Lee um único instinto. Correr para o interior do castelo.

A porta, que era grande e luxuosa, não foi tão difícil de abrir quanto pensava, dando a impressão de ter sido usada recentemente, embora também tivesse um rangido estremecedor.

Olhou em volta ao entrar, e se surpreendeu, esperava encontrar uma casa cheia de teias de aranha, com sujeira por todo o canto, devido ao grande tempo que ficou inutilizada, mas na verdade, era um local limpo, dividido em vários outros caminhos, com um chão de granito brilhante coberto por um gigantesco tapete vermelho que cobria o piso até onde era possível se ver.

Varias armaduras ficavam encostadas nas paredes, polidas e sem um único arranhão, e para sua decepção, acima delas, se encontravam gárgulas.

Fitou o fim do corredor, e viu uma enorme escada que se dividia em outras três partes, caso a subisse e seguisse reto, iria achar outra porta, e se virasse pra esquerda ou direita, acharia outro corredor.

Ao ver a estranha falta de poeira, e o brilho excessivo, mudou de opinião sobre ninguém morar ali, de fato, deviam ser muitas pessoas, pois achou que ia demorar um pouco limpar tanta coisa.

"Olá?" Perguntou amedrontado, esperando desesperadamente por uma resposta. "Tem alguém aí?"

Esperou pacientemente, mas não escutou resposta...

Andou receoso entre o local, observando cada canto que passava, vendo se tinha alguma coisa escondida.

Continuou caminhando, olhando entre os corredores... até que...

"Ahn?" Disse com espanto quando começou a ouvir uma voz distante, mas com um esforço conseguiu escutar o que falava, e então descobriu que eram duas vozes, com isso apertou o passo, procurando encontrar tais pessoas.

"Não..." Disse uma.

"Vamos lá..." Retrucou a outra.

Caminhou mais rápido ainda.

"Eu já te queimei antes..." Continuou a primeira.

"Eu não ligo..." Respondeu inquietantemente a outra.

Andou 'de modo calmo' o mais veloz possível, estava quase lá.

"Anda... vamos..." Resmungou de modo suave a segunda voz.

Um pouco mais...

"Ah!" Falou a primeira novamente. "Danna..."

Ao virar viu um ruivo um tanto baixo empurrando um loiro alto de cabelo comprido contra a parede.

O loiro usava uma roupa cinza, parecendo um metal velho, também em cada ombro havia uma vela acesa, e seu cabelo atraz com as pontas vermelhas era amarrado de modo que ficava pra cima, como uma chama, esses e outros 'pequenos' detalhes lhe faziam parecer um castiçal.

Já o ruivo possuía roupas inteiramente marrons, e na frente de sua blusa havia um enorme relógio de bolso dourado, e em um de seus pulsos tinham cerca de seis relógios.

"Err..." Comentou Lee, um tanto sem graça, devido ter interrompido os... 'Afazeres'... Dos dois.

Um silêncio inseguro pairou sobre os três, até que o mais alto se libertou do menor e se pronunciou.

"Ei..." Começou. "Você não devia estar nas masmorras?" Perguntou apontando pro moreno.

"E-eu?" Questionou Lee, parecendo totalmente confuso.

"É" Retrucou o castiçal. "Você... E... Eu jurava que você era mais alto, e mais velho também."

Como se tivesse sido atingido por uma bala, o menor entendeu. O outro estava falando sobre seu professor! Mas... O que Gai estaria fazendo nas tais masmorras?

"Espera!" Interrompeu o mesmo. "Você está falando do Gai-sensei! Onde ficam essas masmorras? Eu tenho que vê-lo! Por favor, me diga onde é!"

O louro arregalou os olhos, então deu uma rápida olhada no ruivo, que também parecia um pouco assustado, e então voltou sua atenção pro moreno.

"Então você..." Disse o mais alto, com a voz fraca, de modo meio perplexo. "Não é o Gai?"

Quando Lee discordou com a cabeça, os outros dois se entreolharam mais assustados que antes, então foi à vez do ruivo de pronunciar.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Perguntou com voz excitada.

"Treze." Respondeu olhando o mesmo de modo meio confuso, de fato, não entendeu muito de que servia essa pergunta.

Mas antes de conseguir falar outra coisa, os dois outros se esconderam numa espécie de montinho, e começaram a sussurrar entre si.

"Ele não tem a mesma idade que o amo, Sasori?" Questionou o loiro, falando de som quase inaudível, dando apenas para o outro escutar.

"Eu acho que sim, Deidara." Retrucou o mesmo, com um quase sorriso entre os lábios.

"Eu já sei! Vamos levá-lo até a masmorra, depois nós avisamos a todos, principalmente ao amo." Sussurrou de um jeito alegre e malicioso.

Com um aceno de cabeça em troca, se viraram para o desnorteado moreno, com sorrisos abobados em suas faces.

"Ah!" Comentou o loiro com uma franja que tapava seu olho. "As masmorras... elas são... Por ali!" Falou apontando para uma porta no fim do corredor.

"Isso, e é melhor correr." Ao dizer isso, o ruivo examinou os relógios no pulso, depois o que ficava em seu pescoço, e em seguida olhou para Lee. "Já é tarde, vamos!"

O menor não pode evitar de ficar totalmente confuso, outrora esses dois estavam um pouco assustados, agora sorriam de orelha a orelha.

Mas ignorando isso começou a andar na direção que o louro –pelo que pode ouvir denominado Deidara- havia apontado.

O caminho que ele havia lhe dito o levara até uma porta de madeira velha escura e meio arredondada, achou meio estranho, porém quando foi se virar e pedir informações para um dos dois, ambos haviam sumido.

Assustou-se mais ainda, se bem que desde o momento que tinha entrado, reparou que esta mansão era meio fora dos padrões.

Respirou fundo buscando juntar toda a coragem que havia lhe restado e voltou a andar, empurrando a porta e olhando o interior do cômodo antes de entrar.

Era um pequeno local que tinha uma enorme escada em espiral, sua iluminação era precária, no caminho da escada se encontravam velas.

Pegou uma no caminho que usou pra subir, caso não houvesse luz mais tarde.

Subir acanhado, olhando atentamente qualquer coisa que pudesse aparecer.

Continuou andando até que chegou numa espécie de sala, com umas jaulas que lembravam muito as de prisão, com uma única lâmpada quase queimada iluminando o centro do cômodo, não entendeu muito bem porque Gai estaria ali, mas... Então avistou algo em uma das celas.

"Gai-sensei?!"

Na hora que se pronunciou, viu que a sombra na gaiola se levantou bruscamente, e quando se virou para fitá-lo, viu que realmente era seu professor.

Correu até o local que ele se encontrava, seu sensei estava com uma face sorridente, mas depois, mudou para uma expressão irritada.

"O que faz aqui? Saia!" Gritou Gai com voz zangada.

"Huh?" Questionou o menor. "Mas eu vim buscar o senhor." Disse se aproximando mais ainda, em troca seu professor segurou sua mão de modo forte, embora estivesse extremamente confuso, retribuiu.

"Você tem que sair daqui antes que ele te ache!" Exclamou o maior com ar desesperado, segurando mais forte sua mão.

Lee lhe olhou de modo confuso, nunca havia visto Gai tão irritado e inseguro assim, devia estar falando de algo terrivelmente, totalmente apavorante.

Uns segundos após o último comentário, se pronunciou.

"Ele quem?"

Antes de conseguir dizer qualquer outra coisa, um enorme rugido tomou conta de tudo, o medo do menor foi tanto que soltou a vela que segurava, lhe deixando cair numa poça de água, agora apenas a lâmpada iluminava o lugar.

Sentiu sua mão ser quase esmagada pela de seu sensei, mas ignorando isso voltou a falar.

"Q-quem está aí?" Perguntou tremendo, devido à figura estar distante da luz, a única coisa que se pode notar, é que era uma pessoa enorme.

"Eu sou o dono deste castelo." Respondeu uma voz grossa, de modo rude.

O moreno ficou extremamente tenso, mas buscou esquecer tudo e se concentrar no que interessava.

"Pode libertar meu sensei?" Questionou cauteloso.

"Não!" Respondeu o vulto de jeito irritado, seguido de um tipo de urro. "Ele é meu prisioneiro agora..." Com essa última frase, foi se afastando mais ainda.

Agora tinha que pensar rápido, Gai foi a única pessoa que acreditou nele, e de forma alguma queria vê-lo ferido, mesmo que...

"Espere!" Gritou o moreno, e quando sentiu que o barulho dos passos parou se pronunciou de novo.

"O que você acha de me deixar aqui..." Ele engoliu o seco, juntando toda a sua coragem. "Mas deixar o Gai-sensei ir?"

"Lee!" Gritou seu professor. "Não!"

A criatura que se escondia nas sombras ficou em silêncio por um tempo, aparentemente decidindo se aceitava a proposta, mas segundos depois ela veio à tona.

"Está bem, mas, só se... você prometer que vai ficar pra sempre, e nunca irá fugir."

O menor ficou em silêncio, respirou fundo, deixando uma lágrima escorrer calmamente pela sua face, em seguida, olhou em direção ao vulto, mostrando seu polegar e dando um sorriso falso.

"É uma promessa."

Observou calmamente o individuo se aproximar, chegando até o lugar onde havia iluminação, e se surpreendeu, não era uma pessoa... Era um...

Monstro.

Sim, não tinha outra forma de descrever, era uma criatura alta, cor de areia, usando apenas uma calça azul marinho rasgada, dando a impressão de que havia crescido dentro dela, e uma capa vinho, presa a ele numa espécie de amuleto na frente do pescoço, ficaria grande em uma pessoa normal, mas para a anomalia ficou do tamanho exato.

Arregalou os olhos em medo e decepção, abaixou a cabeça tristemente enquanto o assombro passou ao seu lado, abrindo a cela onde seu sensei estava, e o retirando dali.

"Lee!" Gritou Gai quando a criatura começou a lhe levar embora. "Eu sinto muito, irei voltar e te tirar daqui! Eu juro!" Foram as únicas coisas que foram ouvidas quando a porta do local de fechou bruscamente.

A tempestade caiu, raios que cortavam o céu, trovões que ressoavam como berros na noite, mas nem isso era capaz de abafar seu choro.

00000000000000000000

Horas depois, em uma enorme sala antiga, se encontrada a mesma criatura de antes, dando voltas no local.

Naquele espaço havia uma lareira, cujo fogo crepitava lentamente, próximo a uma pequena mesa com uma toalha vermelha, onde havia uma rosa linda, tapada por uma tampa de vidro.

No meio do lugar tinha uma mesa, com vários livros empilhados, com títulos estranhos... 'Como remover feitiços'... 'Magia negra' dentre outros.

"Desse jeito você vai acabar abrindo um buraco no chão, Gaara..." Disse um garoto com estranhas marcas roxas estampadas na face. Usava uma calça marrom e uma camisa preta, e no momento sentava em uma cadeira com a expressão calma, com o cabelo castanho curto e meio bagunçado.

"Fique calmo, maninho..." Falou em um suspiro.

"Ficar calmo?!" Urrou a fera, se virando para o outro. "Kankurou, caso não tenha reparado, tem um humano que vai morar aqui com a gente, e eu não tenho idéia do que devo fazer!" Reclamou, voltando a caminhar.

"Tenha paciência, irmão..." Uma loira se pronunciou, fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que ele se acalmasse. Ela tinha o cabelo amarrado em quatro coques, usava um vestido bem comprido lilás, com mangas compridas também, e estava com um laço amarrado na cintura, e em seus ombros e no envolto do braço, havia pequenos ganchos, como os de um cabideiro.

"Pense como o menino se sente, ele acabou de perder o professor, e a liberdade, tudo em um dia." Falou suavemente, tentando trazer a paz de volta ao estabelecimento.

Kankurou virou a cadeira na direção que o Sabaku estava marchando, então, começou a falar.

"Você já parou para pensar que esse pode ser o menino que pode quebrar o feitiço?" Perguntou com ar de felicidade. "Imagine só, você se apaixona por ele, ele por você e então, estamos livres!"

"Mais é claro que já parei pra pensar!" Gritou Gaara novamente. "Não sou nenhum idiota!" Gemeu em irritação e voltou a caminhar.

Temari se virou para o irmão mais velho. "Kankurou, essas coisas de se apaixonar são bem difíceis!"

"Ué." Disse soltando um suspiro. "Mas a rosa já começou a murchar, eu vi uma pétala no chão hoje!"

O mais novo se virou pra eles, com um olhar de irritação, ambos entenderam que era a hora de ficarem quietos. Com o silêncio ele se sentou no chão, cruzando os braços.

"Bem..." Começou a outra novamente, ignorando as ordens. "Por que você não deixa ele ficar em um quarto? Isso o deixaria bem mais calmo com certeza."

Gaara lhe fitou por uns segundos, então concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu preciso da ajuda da conselheira..." Respondeu o Sabaku. "KONAAAN!"

Esperou uns minutos até que pode ouvir alguns passos, então a porta da sala foi aberta calmamente.

"Chamou-me, senhor?" Perguntou uma mulher de cabelo azul, com uma espécie de flor de papel presa na cabeça, e usava um sobretudo cinza.

"Avise para o humano das masmorras que ele pode pegar um dos quartos." Disse com um ar inseguro.

Konan pegou um enorme papiro, anotando com uma pena o pedido do Sabaku.

"Pois bem, amo." Falou fechando a porta.

00000000000000000000

A chuva grossa ainda caia sem cessar do lado de fora, assim como suas lágrimas.

Desejava voltar um dia antes, e impedir que isso tudo acontecesse.

Mas não podia.

Estava acontecendo, querendo ou não, e por mais que quisesse fugir, também não podia, pois havia feito uma promessa, e de forma nenhuma pretendia quebrá-la.

Por mais que desejasse.

"Senhor?" Disse uma voz interrompendo seus lamentos, teve que limpar rapidamente seu rosto, e se virar para a dona da voz.

Uma mulher do cabelo azulado estava a sua frente.

"Meu amo disse que gostaria que o senhor fosse ficar em um dos quartos." Falou com voz suave, apontando para a porta, para o outro lhe seguir.

O menor lhe fitou com olhar confuso, mas logo depois a seguiu.

Andaram calmamente entre os corredores, o moreno olhava confuso para todas as portas que passavam, mas infelizmente nenhuma era a de seu quarto.

Até que finalmente uma hora, Konan parou, fazendo Lee esbarrar em suas costas.

Ela se virou para encará-lo, e então levantou sua mão e bagunçou um pouco o cabelo do menor, procurando acabar com aquele clima tenso entre os dois.

"Este é o seu, espero que goste." Disse rapidamente, se virando e seguindo um corredor, e não fora necessários nem uns minutos para sumir de vista.

O moreno fitou em volta do local antes de entrar em seu quarto.

Era um local realmente luxuoso, embora achasse um pouco grande para sua pessoa.

Havia uma cama de casal coberta por cortinas de seda em um dos lados, próxima a varanda, e do outro lado daquele espaço, havia uma porta para o banheiro.

Fechou a abertura ao entrar, e então andou lentamente até sua cama, se sentando e observando a chuva cair pela porta de vidro da varanda.

Infelizmente, agora, tudo o que poderia fazer, era respirar fundo, e tentar sorrir.

Pois a final, teria que começar a gostar daquele local, não teria?

00000000000000000000

E ai gente? n.n Gostaram? Não? Reviews mesmo assim!

Vou avisar umas coisas, primeiro, a minha amiga me ajudou com as 'profissões' dos personagens, ela deu idéia pras roupas também! n.n

Sim, Sasodei! n.n E vão ter outros pares, mas não sei quais são o.o, vocês vão ter que decidir! n.n

Desculpem pela demora pra postar! Este capítulo está grande? Eu dei o meu máximo, na verdade, ele ia ser maior, mais eu achei que ia ficar muita coisa x.x.

E pra deixar claro, o Kankurou é uma cadeira n.n, Sasori um relógio, Deidara um castiçal, Temari um cabideiro, e Konan uma conselheira n.n!

Bem... acho que é só isso n.n, agora, reviews!

-NaruNekoGirl-

É xD, você disse que ia ser a primeira, e valeu pela ajuda! E o 'meu neko sem dono' não deu pra resistir n.n! Agora lê o segundo capítulo, e tchau!

-Reneev-

De nada! E muito obrigada! Sua sugestão do Gaston foi muito boa! n.n E espero que goste deste capítulo!

-Watermellon Lala-sama-

Obrigada! E você gostou da cena de Neji com Lee? Obrigada também! n.n Não esqueça de agradecer a minha amiga! Agora.. tchau! n.n

-GaaLee-

A foto é realmente muito legal! E eu vi, acho que já passaram as fics pro espanhol... eu sou deprimente, x.x, eu entendo muito mais inglês do que espanhol, mas voltando a fic xD... Se acalme, Gaara já fez alguma coisa! Tomara que o capítulo esteja grande, e muito obrigada! Agora, tchau! Ah! E o que houve com a Kimiko? ;.;

-Tia-Cle-

Eu também mal me lembrava, eu tive que ver o filme várias vezes para conseguir escrever x.x-vendo os detalhes da casa, a fala, etc.- Mas, bem, o Gaara está 'shukaku' inteiro, agora, tchau e obrigada! n.n

-Uchiha Ju-

Um SasuNaru titanic? Hah! Que barato! Eu postei, tomara que esteja bom, agora, tchau! n.n

-Sohee-chan-

Obrigada pelos elogios, e eu juro que tentei postar o mais rápido possível, mais não deu x.x, agora, tchau!

-Lola Spixii-

Eu também amava esse desenho, ele e o rei leão, e tomara que eu não tenha demorado muito, agora, tchau e obrigada!


	3. Fome Indesejável

Oi pessoas! n.n...

Desculpem a demora... Eu estava esperando vários comentários - motivo estranho eu sei... o.o- ... Mas me deu vontade de escrever n.n!

Bem... Espero que este capítulo esteja bom... Tentei ao máximo, pois agora várias outras pessoas vão aparecer. –E a minha amiga deu a idéia das roupas n.n-

Então, tomara que gostem! Reviews respondidas no final do capítulo! n.n

000000000000000000000

A chuva tampouco havia parado e já tinha começado de novo, batendo fortemente contra a porta de vidro da varanda.

Lee já havia parado de chorar há um bom tempo, ainda doía muito pensar no que havia acontecido, porém não era tão poderosa a ponto de lhe fazer derramar lágrimas.

Ao invés de estar com o coração apertado, o que realmente estava reclamando agora era seu estômago.

Não tinha comido desde quando era manhã, agora se duvidar, já era de madrugada, provavelmente ficou um dia inteiro sem comer!

Revirava-se em sua nova cama esperando que seu corpo esquecesse a fome e relaxasse para poder dormir, mas não conseguiu tal feito, tudo que fez foi irritar mais seu estômago.

Usou os braços para conseguir levantar sua cabeça para que fitasse a porta... Podia ir até a cozinha do local e pegar alguma coisa.

Mas e se alguém estivesse lá? Isso seria muito embaraçoso, porém, o que podia fazer? Morrer de fome a noite inteira ou esquecer os medos e sair do quarto?

Levantou-se rapidamente indo à direção a porta, seu estômago pareceu optar pela segunda opção, e decidiu concordar com ele.

Abriu vagarosamente a abertura de seu quarto, enfiando a cabeça do lado de fora e espiando o corredor a procura de qualquer pessoa.

Suspirou aliviado ao encontrar o lugar vazio, não estava a fim de dar de cara com quem quer que fosse agora, embora precisasse de alguém para lhe mostrar o caminho da cozinha... Ah, bem, não havia treinado hoje, uma volta pelo castelo não faria mal a ele, certo?

Saiu de seu cômodo e fechou a porta o mais devagar possível, esperando não acordar ninguém, olhou a escada próxima ao fim do corredor e se pôs a andar, sem ter a menor idéia de que era observado pelo louro de antes.

000000000000000000000

"Mais que droga!" Gritava um menino com estranhos rodamoinhos nas bochechas, jogando colheres e facas na parede da cozinha.

O rapaz usava roupas básicas de cozinheiro, porém tinha algo peculiar na frente da barriga, algo que lembrava a frente de um fogão, com quatro bocas com panelas borbulhando em cima.

"Que porcaria!" Exclamou o garoto olhando para os pratos em cima da mesa no centro do local. "Eu trabalho feito escravo o dia inteiro! E pra quê? Uma obra prima da culinária foi perdida!" Disse franzindo a testa.

"Ora, tenha paciência Chouji!" Falou uma senhora com aparência jovem, de cabelo loiro, com uma espécie de bico de bule amarelo de chá saindo de sua cabeça, enquanto havia outro estranho arco em suas costas da mesma cor, enquanto o resto da roupa era um branco brilhante lembrando uma prataria reluzente.

"Você sabe muito bem que foi um dia perdido para todos nós!" Disse ela pegando um pano e limpando o bico do bule em frente a sua face.

"Eu concordo com você, Tsunade..." Respondeu o ruivo possuidor de dúzias de relógios, de bruços na cadeira comendo vagarosamente um biscoito. "O amo nem se quer tentou dar um passo adiante, e nós não temos tempo a perder, e disso eu entendo..." Falou mordendo mais um pedaço do que estava comendo.

A mulher olhou pra ele com um olhar um pouco receoso.

"Mas, Sasori, essas coisas demoram! O menino mal chegou aqui e já teria que conviver com o amo? Eu sei que pra qualquer um, seria um choque..." Comentou a outra, se sentando em um banco próximo a ela, e pegando uma xícara de chá em cima da mesa, e tomando um gole.

"Ainda mais com aquele humor dele..." Completou Chouji, devorando um prato de carne que estava pousado ao balcão.

"Ei! Gente, un!" Ouviu-se a voz do louro, que veio correndo na cozinha quase tropeçando nas facas e garfos jogados pelo cozinheiro. "Eu tenho algo pra contar a vocês!"

"E o que é, Deidara?" Perguntou o ruivo, lhe olhando suavemente enquanto comia mais uma parte do biscoito.

"O menino! Ele está descendo! Acho que está com fome!" Exclamou com ar de felicidade, olhando a reação de espanto de todos dentro do local.

"Ora!" Exclamou a mulher botando a xícara em cima da mesa, sorrindo e olhando para o cozinheiro. "Pelo visto vai poder preparar algo, não é?"

Chouji pareceu transbordar de alegria, jogando o prato para os céus, depois, pegando uma colher de madeira começou a mexer alguma coisa que estava contida dentro da panela.

"É hora de cozinhar então! Até que em fim alguém vai provar minha comida!"

Já Sasori, que fazia um enorme esforço pra não se sufocar com o biscoito, se virou para o castiçal e decidiu perguntar.

"O garoto sabe como se chega aqui, Deidara?" Questionou com ar sério.

O sorriso do outro se desfez lentamente e ele arregalou os olhos. "Err.. Bem, acho que não, un...".

Ao dizer isso, o ruivo revirou as pupilas, resmungando algo do tipo 'Tem cada uma...', enquanto se redirecionava para a saída, indo procurar o moreno para trazê-lo à cozinha.

000000000000000000000

Estava meio confuso.

O moreno descia a escada calmamente, fazendo de tudo para não olhar para as temíveis gárgulas que enfeitavam de seu próprio jeito o local.

Estava perdido, disso tinha certeza, não se lembrava de passar por nenhumas daquelas portas ou corredores, queria que alguém estivesse ali para ajudá-lo.

Agora, para que lado fora o que tinha usado para chegar ali mesmo?

Virou-se e olhou para traz, se surpreendeu ao ver uma quantidade enorme de escadas que nem tinha reparado quando havia tomado àquela direção.

Suspirou. Agora sua busca da cozinha teria que ser adiada, deveria procurar alguém para ajudá-lo.

Andou com passos rápidos, ouvindo seu estômago roncar lhe implorando por comida. Tentou ignorá-lo, procurando pensar em outra coisa, porém sem sucesso.

"H-huh?" Disse quando começou a ouvir estranhos barulhos, como se algo estivesse cortando o vento em alta velocidade.

Apertou seu caminhar para ver de onde vinha tal ruído, e logo percebeu que o som estava do outro lado de uma porta.

Olhou desconcertado para a abertura e engoliu o seco. Será que entraria ali?

Não tinha certeza, já que não conhecia direito sua 'nova casa' ficava sempre inseguro, com medo de que podia ter algo não muito amistoso do outro lado, mas, não seria melhor checar?

Juntou o que sobrara de sua coragem e girou calmamente a maçaneta dourada que brilhava ao polimento excessivo, provocando um barulho ensurdecedor quando a porta se descolou.

Olhou em volta, não conseguir localizar nada a não ser móveis naquele gigantesco cômodo, que tinha uma lareira e uns sofás de aparência confortável, se bem que, tudo naquela mansão tinha o aspecto de ser enorme e acolhedor, sem falar de caro.

Entrou vagarosamente, observando com atenção o local. Não havia sinal de pessoa alguma. Sacudiu a cabeça, talvez devesse estar com muita fome para sua cabeça lhe pregar peças dessa maneira.

"Hm..." Resmungou chateado, achava que podia ter encontrado alguém para lhe guiar, porém...

"AH!" Gritou alto quando ao se virar a direção da porta, uma espada interrompeu seu caminho, a centímetros de distancia de seu nariz.

Olhou apavorado para a direção da pessoa que a segurava, ele tinha cabelos negros compridos e escorridos, com olhos amarelos e meio aterrorizantes, sua roupa era uma calça preta, junto com uma camisa onde a pouca abertura da blusa tinham fios vermelhos cruzados, parecendo muito com o cabo e a bainha da espada que o mesmo mantinha firmemente na mão mirando na cabeça do outro com tremenda precisão.

"Olá meu jovem..." Disse o maior com um malicioso sorriso. "O que o traz aqui?"

Lee engoliu o seco e deu uns passos para traz, procurando se distanciar do objeto pontiagudo, tentando abaixar a velocidade de sua respiração.

Quando já se sentia acalmado, bem, menos assustado do que antes, pois se a falar.

"P-prazer, senhor..." Começou melancólico. "Eu estava procurando por um lugar, mas eu errei o caminho..."

O moreno de pele pálida recolheu a espada, a usando como um apoio, lembrando uma bengala, quando se aproximou do menor.

"Entendo..." Anunciou calmamente. "Esse lugar pode ser muito perturbador... não é?" Perguntou abrindo um sorriso mais aterrador. "Ele não era assim antes..."

O jovem ficou confuso... Como assim não era deste modo antes? Será que algo ruim havia acontecido para ser um local tão confuso e assustador?

"Bem..." Falou o mais velho, fazendo Lee sair de seus pensamentos. "Do jeito que você é... já deve ter conhecido algumas pessoas...".

"Sim." Respondeu o moreno, concordando com a cabeça para confirmar. "Eles parecem ser bem gentis.".

O outro gargalhou alto maldosamente, conseguindo fazer o mais jovem se estremecer.

"Está certo, garoto, eles parecem..." Disse o maior. "Porém, não são, então não me julgue pela aparência, pois eu sou a pessoa mais confiável neste castelo."

"C-como assim?" Perguntou o menor, aturdido.

"Exato" Concluiu. "Aqueles outros... Só fazem o que o amo pede, fui culpa deles de estar preso aqui. Você não queria ficar com seu professor agora?" Questionou em tom meloso, provocando tristeza no outro, que abaixou a cabeça silenciosamente.

"Confie só em mim... Eu entendo você, também não gosto daqui tanto assim." Falou colocando uma mão no ombro do outro, iria tocar sua cabeça se não tivesse sido interrompido pelo estrondo da porta se abrindo.

"Orochimaru..." Cumprimentou o ruivo ao ver o moreno pálido parado ali. "Tem algum problema por aqui?"

"Não, Sasori..." Respondeu seriamente, se endireitando de modo formal.

"Bom...Lee?!" Surpreendeu-se o possuidor de relógios quando viu o menor ali parado próximo ao outro.

O mais jovem confirmou com a cabeça, então Sasori lhe esticou a mão, fazendo um sinal para ele o seguir.

"Venha... Vamos pra sala de jantar."

000000000000000000000

Depois de um longo tempo, na verdade, não foi tão grande, mas o moreno estava com tanta fome que para ele foram anos, finalmente haviam chegado na sala de jantar.

Era enorme, tinha uma mesa no centro do local tão grande que dezenas de pessoas poderiam sentar ali e ainda sobraria, e do lado dela havia uma lareira com um belíssimo quadro de anjos acima, essa fora a primeira coisa doce que havia visto em toda a mansão.

O cheiro delicioso da comida invadia suas narinas, fazendo seu estômago roncar alto.

"Sente-se ali..." Disse o ruivo ao seu lado, apontando para uma cadeira lá no fim da mesa, a mais próxima a porta da cozinha.

Lee concordou com a cabeça e seguiu na direção ao qual fora mandado.

Ao se sentir acomodado, Sasori entrou na cozinha, provavelmente indo chamar os responsáveis pelo jantar.

O moreno abaixou a cabeça de modo pensativo. Ainda estava confuso com a conversa que teve com Orochimaru.

Teria que perguntar para outra pessoa depois porque tudo parecia ser tão sombrio, porque as pessoas pareciam ser tão peculiares, dentro muitas coisas nas quais não se lembrava.

"Ah!" Gritou quando ao levantar a cabeça viu uma mulher loira que lembrava um bule de chá com aquele bico amarelo saindo da testa a sua frente, sorrindo pra ele.

"Como vai?" Perguntou ela, parecia tão intrigada em ver o garoto quando o mesmo, pelo visto visitas eram algo extremamente raro. "Eu sou a Tsunade"

''Rock Lee." Respondeu o menino sentindo-se extremamente sem graça com aquele olhar que não desgrudava de si.

"Olá, Lee, você gostaria de um pouco de chá enquanto a comida não está pronta?"

O menor ficou meio confuso, mas, concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo, finalmente se sentindo a vontade.

Era estranho, mais sentia que podia confiar nessas novas pessoas, mesmo com a negação de Orochimaru.

A outra retribuiu o sorriso, então respirou fundo, soltando o ar em um grito enorme e agudo.

"Naruto! Hinata! Venham aqui com o chá agora!" Exclamou Tsunade, apoiando as mãos na mesa olhando para a porta.

Quando essa frase foi dita, pode ser escutado o barulho de pratos e copos quebrando, pelo visto as pessoas no interior da cozinha se assustaram um pouco.

"Já vamos, dattebayo!" Uma voz gritou no cômodo ao lado, em seguida um loiro e uma menina um tanto corada vieram correndo na direção onde se encontravam os outros dois.

O loiro que tinha estranhas marcas na face devia ser mais jovem que o tal Deidara, usava roupas brancas, e tinha uma espécie de meio aro amarelo nas costas, parecido com o bico que a mulher tinha na testa. Segurava uma bandeja com xícaras que pareciam com suas vestes, junto com um enorme e redondo bule de chá.

Já a menina com o cabelo meio preto arroxeado, usava um vestido curto, com detalhes em violeta que tinham um toque brilhante, parecendo que açúcar estava espalhado por sua roupa. Em suas mãos ela segurava um açucareiro.

"Pra que tanta pressa Tsu-..." Começou a xícara, mas quando viu o moreno, arregalou os olhos, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

Por que todos lhe olhavam assim?

"E-então é verdade..." Disse Hinata, com uma expressão não muito diferente da do loiro.

Lee os olhou um pouco sem graça, não entendendo muito bem a observação da outra, estava ficando tão confuso, cada pessoa que conhecia, mais estranhava ficava a mansão.

"Bem..." Começou a mais velha, chamando atenção dos outros dois, estava pegando uma chávena da bandeja e o bule, despejando o liquido quente dentro do recipiente.

A outra pegou uma colher que estava contida dentro do açucareiro e colocou um pouco de açúcar dentro da xícara, mexendo cuidadosamente sem derramar uma gota, e em seguida entregando ao moreno.

O outro sorriu o tomou o chá calmamente, enquanto os dois sentaram-se ao seu lado e começaram a fazer perguntas.

"Então, a vila onde você mora cresceu? Ainda tem lobos lá fora? Fala logo, dattebayo!"

O outro lhe olhou confuso.

''Como você não sabe? Se você botar um pé lá fora você vê que está cheio de lobos." Respondeu Lee desconfiado, por que tantas perguntas tolas sendo que estavam apenas a alguns passos de distância.

Os três presentes arregalaram os olhos e o fitaram.

"V-você não sabe?" Questionou Hinata, um pouco sem graça.

O garoto discordou com a cabeça, sentindo a cabeça explodir de confusão, e na hora que iria perguntar, o cozinheiro veio correndo na direção dele, junto com Deidara e Sasori, botando um prato de comida na sua frente, com uma aparência ótima.

"Aí está!" Disse o castanho com uma face vitoriosa.

O mestre do taijutsu gargalhou um pouco de seu jeito, porém quando viu seu olhar de expectativa, como se quisesse ver a reação do outro ao provar a comida, pegou o garfo, agarrando um pedaço da carne e botou na boca.

Segundos de angústias se passaram até que o moreno se pronunciou.

"Está muito bom!" Comentou alegremente, pegando mais um pedaço e o mastigando, recebendo um pulo de felicidade vindo do cozinheiro.

Chouji foi caminhando vagarosamente, quase receoso, até a outra ponta da mesa, e colocou outro prato em cima, com a mão trêmula, após isso veio correndo até onde todos estavam.

Ao fazer aquele pequeno movimento, todos pareceram se assustar, menos o moreno, que não entendeu muito bem o que acontecia.

"É mesmo!" Exclamou o loiro mais velho assustado. "Agora é a hora do jantar do nosso amo, Gaara." Terminou chegando perto do ruivo, tremendo.

"Ei!" Gritou o outro. "Chega pra lá com esse ombro! Não quero me queimar com esta vela!"

"Mas eu estou com medo, un! E você não reclamou quando queria um beijo!" Disse ao outro irritado, começando a discutir com ele.

Então no meio da briga dos dois, a porta é aberta bruscamente, e diante dela, aparece o monstro que Lee havia visto antes, e ao seu lado, duas pessoas eram encontradas.

Finalmente o moreno entendeu, aquela fera era o amo deles, aquela coisa que lhes apavorava, e que sinceramente logo iria entrar nos pesadelos do outro.

Enquanto Temari e Kankurou chegavam para cumprimentar o menor, a criatura se aproximou de onde tinha o alimento posto e se sentou ali, devorando a comida como um verdadeiro lobo selvagem faminto, atraindo um olhar de nojo do moreno.

Sem Lee perceber, os irmãos do amo faziam sinais pra ele, tentando dizer pra ele comer com o garfo.

O Sabaku reparou, tentou pegá-lo, porém suas garras eram enormes, o talher escorregou um pouco pra frente.

Lee olhou a cena de desconforto do outro e abaixou a cabeça, tentando não rir do erro do outro.

A besta se levantou um pouco da cadeira e tentou alcançar o aparato de novo, mas mesmo assim sem sucesso, de pé ficou andando em volta da mesa sem parar em busca do garfo, mas ele sempre escorregava de suas patas.

O moreno quase não agüentava mais, o riso escapava de seus lábios, provocando um barulho estranho, ele tentava de tudo para guardá-lo em seu interior, sabia que Gaara ficaria zangado se escutasse.

E pra sua decepção, ficou.

"O que é?!" Gritou a fera, chamando a atenção do outro.

Todos os indivíduos presentes se levantaram e olharam assustados para o Sabaku.

O menor ficou sem ação, levantou correndo a cabeça e olhou para o 'amo' assustado.

Gaara estava lhe fitando com ódio e desprezo, passando medo com seu olhar fulminante.

"Não posso tentar ser gentil sem ter você zombando de mim?!" Urrou, chegando perto do outro com provocação, tentando irritá-lo.

"Você é um inútil!" Foi à última coisa que disse antes de sair do local seguido de seus irmãos, fechando a porta com força ao sair.

000000000000000000000

Depois de uns minutos, ao chegar a seu quarto, destruído, com rasgos de quadros pintados de sua pessoa, antes dele se tornar esse monstro, mesas e cadeiras quebradas e espatifadas no chão, que haviam sido usadas para amenizar seu ódio.

Botou uma pata em sua testa, e outra apertando seu coração.

Por quê?

Por que tinha que ser tão irritado? Nunca havia conseguido controlar seus nervos, e devia conseguir fazer isso agora, mas era tão difícil pra ele.

Jamais tinha tido boas maneiras, sempre fora tão frio. Devido a ser um príncipe, sempre conseguia tudo que queria, sem ter que pedir nem um 'por favor'.

Atravessou seu quarto para a sala onde seu maior tesouro era guardado.

Botou a mão no vidro que a guardava, a rosa que havia recebido há 20 anos atraz, flutuava no interior do frasco, porém, seu brilho de antes não era mais visto, ela estava...

Se despedaçando.

Pétalas eram encontradas na mesa abaixo dela.

Só temia duas coisas em sua vida. A primeira era que alguém tocasse em sua flor, fazendo a magia ser quebrada, e a segunda, era não se apaixonar por alguém em menos de um ano, se uma dessas coisas ocorresse, ele continuaria com essa aparência para sempre, não ligava se nunca mais saísse do castelo, só queria ser como antes.

Com os olhos esverdeados olhava de modo apavorado outra pétala cair lentamente, fazendo-o sentir uma imensa dor no coração, apertou-o mais ainda.

Teria que pedir ajuda a seus irmãos e a conselheira para controlar seus nervos e ser um cavalheiro, se não...

Iria forçadamente a começar a gostar de sua aparência.

000000000000000000000

Na sala de jantar, todos olhavam aturdidos para a porta, se saber o que dizer.

O moreno foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, sentindo a culpa ir à cima de seu ser.

"Perdoem-me, eu não queria irritá-lo..."

A loira deu tapinhas leves em suas costas, como se o consolasse.

"Não precisa se preocupar, nosso amo é assim meio irritado, nada foi sua culpa. "

Lee sorriu, sentindo-se aliviado. O ruivo procurando acalmá-lo olhou pra ele, balançando vagarosamente a cabeça, para cima e para baixo.

"Isso mesmo Lee, tenho certeza que depois de conhecê-lo, irá começar a gostar muito dele."

O outro lhe olhou com um olhar de censura, não entendendo muito bem a rasão de querer conhecer alguém frio como Gaara, mas, resolver deixar isto de lado.

Então, sentindo um solavanco no estômago, deixou as palavras saírem de sua boca antes que pudesse impedi-las.

"Eu tenho umas perguntas pra fazer." Disse de uma vez, atraindo olhares curiosos.

O loiro mais jovem deu um enorme tapa nas costas do outro, fazendo seu corpo ir pra frente e voltar, como o que os amigos costumam dar, embora tenha sido um pouco forte para uma batidinha de amizade.

"Pergunte o que quiser Lee, você aqui é bem vindo! Dattebayo!"

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, em seguida cada um puxou uma cadeira e se sentaram, procurando ficarem acomodados para responderem as questões do moreno.

"Bem..." Começou o mestre do taijutsu. "Eu estou confuso... Sobre esse lugar..." Falou tentando juntas as palavras certas, e quando as achou, as disse de uma vez.

"Eu quero que me falem sobre as coisas daqui, e eu quero... Que comecem pelo líder de vocês...Esse tal de Gaara."

A aglomeração de pessoas assentiram, porém ficaram meio sérias, sabiam que várias perguntas viriam, iria ser de fato, uma longa noite...

000000000000000000000

Terminei! Gente! Que demora!

Eu acho que esse foi o maior capitulo que eu já escrevi. E a Lala-sama me ajudou com suas fotos GaaLee no meu orkut! \è.é/

Bem, tomara que tenham gostado, demorou muito, eu sei, mas, aqui está!

Agora, as reviews!

Reneev -  
A sua idéia do vestido foi bem engraçada! Talvez eu acabe usando ela! Sasodei é o seu casal favorito? Que bom! E eu vou usar grande parte dos pares que você me disse! Muito obrigada! Agora, tchau!

Angel of Sand  
Eu também amo a Bela e a Fera, era um dos meus filmes da disney preferidos, e eu achei a mensagem do filme tão cativante xD. E muito obrigada pelas idéias! Vão ajudar muito! Agora, tchau n.n!

Lola Spixii  
Para mim a cena mais conhecida foi essa da Bela perguntando se tinha alguma pessoa na porta, então eu pensei em usar! n.n Mil desculpas pela demora, eu jamais pensei que eu pudesse demorar tanto! Eu sinto muito, e tomara que você goste! Agora, tchau!

Rock Lena Rhobertta  
Muito obrigada por dizer que você gostou do capitulo, significa muito para mim! Desculpe a demora, e a escolha dos seus casais foi muito boa, vou usar vários dos que você disse! Obrigada, agora, tchau!

Watermellon Lala-sama  
Obrigada! E as suas fotos GaaLee ajudaram muito! E a escolha dos objetos foi a minha amiga que me disse, ela esta me ajudando a fazer a fic! n.n! Muito obrigada, agora.. tchau! E continue mandando fofos GaaLees pra mim!

Tia Cle  
Eu também to com pena do Lee, porém ele vai ficar feliz no final! n.n Eu sei que eu sofro, nem chega a ser DVD aqui, é videocassete x.x. Pelo menos vale a pena, você tem rasão xD. O endereço da foto está no primeiro capitulo, mas, se você não conseguir entrar, olha a foto do meu profile ou entre no deviantart e escreva 'Gaara Lee disney' Você vai ver a foto! Obrigada! Agora ...tchau!

NaruNekoGirl  
Mas claro que eu mantive as suas idéias n.n! E eu sei que eu atrasei mais do que o esperado, mas eu tava com duvida e você só demorando pra entrar no msn u.u .. Bem, mas a gente se falou, finalmente! Bem, obrigada, agora, tchau!

Rocks Leely  
Sério que está parecendo uma fabula? Muito obrigada! Isso significa muito pra mim! Desculpe pela demora, mas, pelo menos eu postei! Bem... é só isso que eu tenho pra falar, agora, tchau!


	4. Perguntas com Estranhas Respostas

Oi pessoas! n.n

LEIAM COM ATENÇÃO A MENSAGEM ABAIXO!  
Bem, desculpa a demora, preguiça é uma coisa muito feia, eu sei u.u', mas eu ando pensando em coisas engraçadas para acontecer, mas as idéias faltam legal x.x. Se alguém quiser ser feliz e ajudar a escritora porque ela é chuchu, ela agradece n.n E se alguém tiver algum pedido eu posso até encaixar ele aqui na fic n.n!  
Acho que é só isso... Agora sim podem ler!

00000000000000000000000

"Mas que droga! Eu nunca vou conseguir!" Gritava a criatura de uma cauda só, jogando cadeiras, mesas,livros... Basicamente, tudo que estava a seu alcance para o ar, urrando e gritando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Por que eu não deixei aquela velha maldita entrar aqui?!" Berrou, jogando um livro com ódio na direção das únicas duas pessoas que estavam ali, que saíram correndo desesperadas, fazendo o objeto bater na parede, detestavam quando seu irmão seu irmão se irritava, o que era quase sempre.

Gaara respirava fundo, com uma raiva incontrolável, com os nervos a flor da pele, sentou-se no chão, fechando os olhos enquanto procurava se acalmar.

Sempre foi irritado assim, já que era um príncipe, o tempo todo foi mimado e recebia tudo aquilo que desejava. Infelizmente a magia da feiticeira era algo que ele não podia ganhar simplesmente mandando, e isso lhe irritava e muito.

Soltou um grunhido, cravando as garras no chão. Ele não merecia isso, merecia? O que ele fazia de mais? Tudo que havia feito foi impedir que aquela senhora entrasse em seu castelo, a aparência dela amedrontadora antes de virar a maga era demais para poder agüentar, e só por isso ela lhe fez esse monstro, para pagar pelas coisas que fez?

Não é como se tratasse todo mundo mal, certo?

Sempre aceitou os presentes que lhes davam... Quando era o que ele queria, claro, se não, virara alimento para o fogo da lareira. Bem, então... Sempre ajudou as pessoas! Se bem que ele mandava alguém fazer isso pra ele, e descontava do salário se demorasse muito... Ah! Mas do mesmo jeito ele não merecia ser transformado nessa fera!

Quando seus irmãos viram que ele estava mais calmo, bem, menos irritado do que o antes, tentaram falar com ele.

"G-Gaara..." Começou Temari, procurando buscar as palavras certas. Sabia que seu irmão teria que mudar, e tinha que começar o mais rápido possível. "Bem... Eu sei que você começou pelo pé, digo, pata errada..." Respirou fundo quando viu que seu irmão mais novo não gostou da piadinha infame, porém continuou a falar mesmo assim. "Mas... Você pode consertar as coisas! É só ir pedir desculpas à ele!"

O jovem Sabaku pareceu demorar um pouco para entender o que ela queria dizer, mas quando entendeu...

"O QUÊ?!" O grito foi alto o suficiente para sacudir uns livros que caíram de cima de uma mesa lotada deles.

00000000000000000000000

"Você ouviu alguma coisa?" Perguntou um garoto usando óculos escuros, que usava uma camisa vermelha com linhas pretas formando quadrados, assim como sua calça, já seu casaco era lotado de desenhos de cartas idênticas as que ele tinha nas mãos.

"....Não." Respondeu outro menino com marcas vermelhas estranhas na face, que usava roupas marrom escuro de cor exata a da mesa que estava sentado em cima, com um cachorrinho parecendo um apoio de pé ao seu lado.

"Ah...Hm...Ganhei." O outro rapaz botou as cartas que tinha na mão na mesa, recendo um olhar assustado do outro.

"Droga! Você sempre ganha!" Reclamou o menor.

Então o maior embaralhou as cartas e começaram a jogar de novo...

00000000000000000000000

Depois do susto, um silêncio pairou sobre os dois irmãos enquanto o outro arfava desesperado, como se tivesse saído de uma batalha.

"Eu..." Começou Gaara. "Não vou... Pedir desculpas pra ele!" Grunhiu cruzando os braços olhando para o outro lado.

"Por que não?" Perguntou seu irmão se sentando em uma cadeira.

"Por quê?!" Retrucou a criatura, olhando nos olhos do outro. "Foi ele que começou! Eu só estava tentando pegar aquela porcaria escorregadia de garfo!"

Mais silêncio...

A loira olhou para o mais novo, se aproximou dele e encostou a mão em seu ombro, que em troca se remexeu, fazendo ela se afastar dele.

"Bem... Gaara... Eu sei que o que ele fez não foi muito certo..." Começou, fazendo o monstro prestar atenção nela, já que estava sendo defendido.

"Porém... Ele não sabia que não era pra rir de você! É praticamente o segundo dia dele aqui! E... tudo que ele fez foi achar engraçado o seu pequeno incidente... não é como se fosse um crime... E tem mais! Se você não começar a agir como um cavalheiro e pedir desculpas, vai ficar assim pra sempre!" Ao dizer isso, se afastou, sabendo que era algo terrivelmente arriscado de se falar.

O Sabaku se levantou e apontou o dedo com uma enorme garra em sua face.

"Mas!..." O jinchuuriki ficou um tempo parado, deixando a pata escorregar até o lado de seu corpo, a expressão de raiva saindo lentamente... Mesmo sem admitir, Temari tinha razão, e ele não tinha como revidar contra esse argumento.

A outra abriu os olhos que tinha fechado por puro instinto, em seguida ela olhou para ele com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Está bem... Eu vou pedir desculpas a ele..." Falou Gaara suspirando em desistência, causando euforia nos outros que estavam no local.

"ISSO!"

00000000000000000000000

Todos estavam quietos, observando o moreno que no momento estava sentado, pensando em como começar suas séries de perguntas.

Até Konan havia se juntado ao grupo, já que não tinha jantado, pelo fato de estar providenciando tudo para o moreno e não ter tido tempo pra comer, porém estava em silêncio.

"Bem... Hm... Eu... Queria saber..." Disse Lee, coçando e cabeça, fazendo o máximo possível pra conseguir formar uma frase.

Queria saber sobre o castelo, já que a final era a sua casa, contra sua vontade, é claro. Porém, como começar?

Ficou uns minutos repetindo a mesma frase...

Até que caiu a ficha.

"Já sei! Bem... Um senhor chamado Orochimaru disse que essa mansão 'não era estranha assim antes', o que ele quis dizer com isso?"

Todos pareceram, por algum motivo desconhecido pelo moreno, a se assustar com a pergunta, tirando o fato que Naruto tinha feito uma cara feia quando ele disse o nome do homem que havia lhe ajudado.

"Bem... Como você vê Lee..." Começou Tsunade, tentando coçar a testa, se não tivesse aquele bico enorme nela. "Essa mansão... não é uma... mansão normal."

"Não é?" Perguntou o menor assustado, será que havia tido algum acidente por ali?

"Não..." Retrucou a loira. "Ela... sofreu um acidente, e por isso ficou assim, assustadora..."

O ruivo concordou com a cabeça, e se preparou pra começar a falar, tinha que contar a verdade para ele, se descobrisse mais tarde, isto poderia atrapalhar os planos que eles tinham tão pouco tempo pra bolar.

"Ela é encantada, Lee."

Na hora que o Rock escutou isso, deu um tremendo salto, porém Deidara lhe empurrou de volta na cadeira, para ele agüentar o choque.

"E-encantada? Quer dizer que ela... sofreu um ataque de magia negra?!" Questionou apavorado.

Nessa hora era a vez do loiro se pronunciar.

"Aham, un... Uma feiticeira lançou uma mágica em todo mundo, por isso que o amo parece um monstro... ele foi enfeitiçado..."

O mestre do taijutsu ia se pronunciar, agora compreendia! Porém o outro louro falou na sua frente.

"Isso mesmo, dattebayo! Esse feitiço foi lançado há vinte anos! E a gente não pode sair daqui do castelo por causa dele, por que você acha que eu quis saber se ainda tinham lobos lá fora?"

O moreno lhe olhou assustado, vinte anos?! Isso era muito tempo! Tinha certeza que muitos ali não tinham nem nascido naquela época...

Agora tudo havia ficado mais confuso.

"E-espera um minuto!" Disse Lee ainda tentando entender. "C-como vocês sabem de tudo isso? Quer dizer... Você..." Apontou para Naruto. "Provavelmente nem tinha nascido ainda!"

O loiro tentou se explicar, mas Sasori o cortou, esticando o braço em sua frente, pedindo por silêncio, tinha certeza que se ele tentasse explicar, só ia confundir o outro.

"Bem... é uma parte do feitiço, a gente não envelhece desde que ele foi lançado, estamos do mesmo jeito, é bem estranho de explicar, a nossa idade não foi alterada..." Falou, até pra ele isso era complicado de comentar.

O outro lhe olhou assustado, tudo era tão estranho pra ele... E só de imaginar o quão difícil fora pra eles superar tudo... Mas ainda tinha muito mais perguntas.

"E como vocês conseguem comida? E por que vocês tem essa aparência? E por que..." Foi interrompido por Tsunade.

"C-calma, Lee." Comentou ela dando uma risada sem graça, que garoto curioso... "Uma pergunta de cada vez..." Ela respirou fundo e se pôs a falar.

"Bem, sobre a comida, é estranho... Parece que tudo fica do mesmo jeito desde que o feitiço foi lançado, nós pegamos a comida da geladeira, mas no dia seguinte, ela está de volta, exatamente como vinte anos atrás, então nós não nos preocupamos com isso..." Responde.

"A única coisa que não fica igual é a maldita poeira... Então nós temos que limpar a mansão..." Resmungou Deidara.

"Você quis dizer, o Kakashi, Iruka e a Sakura não é, Deidara?" Questionou Tsunade, olhando para o rapaz que se fazia de inocente.

"Un... Você entendeu..." Disse o loiro um pouco sem graça.

"Ainda não responderam minhas perguntas..." Falou Lee que no momento tinha sido esquecido por causa do comentário do outro.

O bule lhe encarou e deu uma risada sem graça, e continuou a lhe explicar, tentando se lembrar onde havia parado, e quando se lembrou se pôs a falar.

"Bem... as nossas roupas, é meio difícil explicar... parece que a mágica fez a gente virar algo que se encaixa na nossa personalidade ou até no trabalho, não entendo bem o por que..." Disse sorrindo pro outro, feliz de estar tirando suas dúvidas, em sua opinião.

"É, vê a Tsunade, por exemplo, ela é assim porque quando esquenta fica vermelha e solta fumaça! Hahaha!" Zombou Naruto, levando um tapa atraz da cabeça em troco da piada.

Enquanto o moreno pensava em mais perguntas, reparou que Sasori olhou todos os relógios do pulso, e em seguida olhou o enorme que estava pendurado em seu pescoço, depois se virou para todos com um olhar meio aflito.

Foi aí que ele teve vontade de perguntar.

"Por que você tem tantos relógios e olha em todos eles?" Perguntou o Rock.

O ruivo lhe encarou, respirou fundo, pelo visto ia ser uma enorme explicação.

Ele apontou para os relógios no pulso. "Bem, um está 3 minutos atrasado, está 10 minutos adiantado, outro está 7 minutos atrasado, esse aqui está 5 horas atrasado, o outro está 8 horas adiantado e o outro 3 horas atrasado." E finalmente ele apontou para o que estava localizado em seu pescoço. "E esse aqui tem as horas corretas."

Um tempo de silêncio.

"Então você tem que fazer um calculo desses para descobrir a hora certa?" Um balanço de cabeça indicou que sim. "E o no pescoço está com as horas certas?" A ação se repetiu. "Então por que você só não olha no do seu pescoço?"

"...."

Deidara riu. "Eu sempre digo isso pra ele, mas ele nunca escuta, un." Falou pegando uma xícara de chá em cima da mesa e tomando.

"Eu esqueço..." Reclamou Sasori. "Mas... já está na hora de nós irmos para cama, está ficando muito tarde, se não amanhã não vamos conseguir trabalhar. É quase meia noite, e nós acordamos muito cedo."

Todos assentiram, o novo morador concordou com eles, nem um dia ali e já daria problemas? Achou melhor ir pra cama, a verdade é que também estava muito cansado, e já que não tinha mais nenhuma pergunta pra fazer, decidiu ouvir o relógio.

Mas havia um problema...

"Como eu volto pro meu quarto? Eu vou precisar de um mapa, esse lugar é enorme!" Falou Lee assustado.

Konan olhou pra ele e lhe entregou um papel.

"Está aí o mapa. Esse é o seu quarto" Falou apontando em um pedaço do papel. "E é aqui onde estamos." Apontou para outro lugar. "Eu tenho um aqui comigo caso o amo tivesse uma visita, o Sai que desenhou, então, eu guardo ele comigo há... 20 anos."

Todos ficaram com uma gota na cabeça.

"Hm... obrigado." Agradeceu Lee, saindo do local, olhando para o pergaminho sem parar, olhando as coisas incríveis que estavam escritos nele que ele jamais pensaria que existiriam em qualquer outro canto, que lugar enorme!

00000000000000000000000

"É isso!" Afirmou Temari, depois de vários minutos pensando em algum modo de treinar Gaara. "A gente pode mudar suas roupas, e te ensinar boas maneiras, a final... Eu tenho certeza de que não vai conseguir fazer isso tudo sozinho." Disse ela, sorrindo só de pensar nas conseqüências que isso iria trazer.

"Eu sei trocar de roupa..." Falou o Sabaku lhe olhando irritado, fazendo com que ela ficasse extremamente sem graça.

"E-eu sei, Gaara." Comentou, rindo de modo sem graça. "Eu estou falando pra gente pedir para os costureiros fazerem uma roupa nova pra você, uma que não seja assustadora, feito essa que você usa."

O que antes era ruivo olhou para a capa que vestia, e depois para sua calça que continha certos rasgos, até que concordava em ver que isso não era roupa adequada para um príncipe.

"Mas... É assim que eu sou... Essa é a roupa que um monstro deve usar..." Disse Gaara irritado e um pouco confuso, e quando Temari tentou começar com um sermão sobre seu interior sua raiva foi maior. "Olhe só pra mim, Temari!"

O rapaz que estava sentado na única cadeira que seu irmão mais novo não tocou, parou de ficar parado nos próprios pensamentos, olhou para seu irmão, das patas a cabeça, e falou como se fosse a coisa mais simples.

"Só faça ele ver por traz disso, não sei se ele tem cara de pessoas que ligam pra aparência..."

O jinchuuriki olhou para o outro, de fato, não tinha certeza se Lee era uma pessoa compreensível, a final, e se ele fosse? Porém... Gaara era tão grosso.

"Eu não sei como..." Admitiu, olhando para o outro lado com vergonha.

"Aha!" Se alegrou Temari, foi a primeira vez que ele admitiu não saber alguma coisa. "Bem, pra começar, levanta do chão!" Exclamou, fazendo o monstro parar de ficar sentado no chão e ficar em pé. "Se endireite!" O Sabaku encheu o peito e fez uma pose muito estranha, já que não estava acostumado com isso.

"Muito bem!" Falou a menina, batendo palmas quando viu o esforço de seu irmão. "E então... Encante o menino com um sorriso, ande..." Ela apontou pras próprias bochechas e sorriu para Gaara ver como se fazia. "Sorria!"

A criatura foi vagarosamente puxando a ponta de sua boca pra cima e mostrando os enormes caninos guardados dentro sua boca.

Silêncio...

"Gaara..." Falou Kankurou, com o cabelo em pé. "Não é pra assustar o menino!" Ao dizer isso, ele lhe olhou confuso... Ficou tão ruim assim?

"Bem, depois a gente tenta isso. Agora, você tem que encantar ele com seu... espírito inovador." Falou o outro, já que não conseguia dar um nome melhor pra seu jeito.

"E depois, seja delicado..." Falou o cabideiro, botando novamente a mão no ombro do outro, que dessa vez lutou para não remexer o ombro.

"Faça elogios..." Disse Kankurou.

O Sabaku botou as patas na cabeça e cravou as unhas dela, tentando não gritar com todos, isso estava lhe enlouquecendo, estavam pedindo pra ele mudar o seu modo de ser!

"Seja sincero..." Falou Temari.

Cravou mais as unhas.

"E acima de tudo..." Falaram ao mesmo tempo. "Você tem que aprender a controlar seus nervos."

"EU CONTROLO MEUS NERVOS!" Gritou terrivelmente zangado.

Ambos deram um enorme salto pra traz, apavorados, e depois olharam bravos para o mais novo, que ao reparar o que fez, deu um tapa na própria testa.

Quanto tempo ia demorar pra ele aprender?!

00000000000000000000000

Terminei! Vocês gostaram?

Mandem review mesmo assim!

Eu teria demorado mais, cof, por favor não joguem pedras, cof, mas, eu e uma amiga que não me ajuda na fic, é viciada nesse filme! A gente viu sem parar o filme, pra falar a verdade, a única coisa que a gente viu, foi a cena que eles cantam 'Alguma coisa Aconteceu', e a gente fica cantando junto! xD 'É um príncipe encantado... Mas algum encanto ele tem, eu posso veeer!' Bem, só sei que eu vi tanto que isso me inspirou, e...

AH! Uma pergunta! Eu posso colocar uma música, ou algo assim na fic? Se não, tudo bem, eu não coloco, mas é que eu adoro a música tema do filme, em português é um lixo, porque tira toda a magia das letras... Mas, em inglês, ela é linda! Se alguém quiser saber qual é, só vou dizer que uma banda, chamada Jump5, fez uma versão mais alegre dela, mas a lenta é melhor!

Alguém tem perguntas? Pode fazer que eu explico elas no próximo capítulo! n.n! Agora, vou explicar, Shino é um baralho de cartas, Akamaru um apoio de pé, e Kiba é uma mesa.

Agora, vou responder as reviews!

Rock's Leely  
Eu também achei um pouco de mal, mas a minha amiga achou que ia ficar legal e eu concordei com ela! Era o único jeito de fazer o Gaara se desculpar de alguma coisa, e as nossas idéias tinham acabado! Odeio quando isso acontece u.u' .. E obrigada por gostar da fic! Agora, tchaau! n.n

Rock Lena Rhobertta  
De nada, eu gostei muito das suas escolhas n.n! Desculpa a demora, e tomara que você tenha entendido todas as explicações, se não, eu vou explicar de novo com todo prazer! n.n E, tomara que goste deste capítulo, agora, tchau!

Reneev  
Obrigada por gostar, e obrigada por me perdoar! Eu achei que todo mundo ia ficar bravo comigo T.T .. Pelo menos eu não sou a única! Wiii! Agora, tchau! n.n

loveDeidara  
Obrigada! Sim, o Sasuke, Itachi, Hidan e Kisame vão aparecer sim! Por quê? Você tem algum pedido? n.n ? Agora, tchau!

Tia Cle  
Obrigada! Nossa, faz tanto tempo que a gente não se fala né? n.n E o tio Orochimaru me dá medo também, e eu acho que ele é pervertido o.o... E obrigada por gostar da fic! Eu tenho DVD também... Mas acontece que só tenho a Bela e a Fera de videocassete, e a TV tem o videocassete colado nela, não precisa instalar nem nada n.n! E o Lee é perfeito! n.n! Agora, tchau!

Watermellon Lala-sama  
Eu postei sim! n.n E a sua ajuda vai ser útil sim, eu também tenho falado com a Luna e a minha amiga pra me ajudarem! Ah, minha amiga é a que eu vou responder a review agora! Então, tchau! E vê se responde meu scrap!

NaruNekoGirl  
Eu deixei as roupas, eu sempre deixo colega! E a idéia da mesa também, a final, pra quê eu vou te pedir se eu não colocar na fic, colega? O.o? E eu demoreei T.T, também, tava escrevendo a outra fic e me atrasei .. cof, mentira, cof... n.n. Agora, tchau!

Hiei-chan  
Eu também adoro a Bela e a Fera, eu e a minha amiga, uma que não me ajuda na fic, adoramos esse filme e sempre que ela vem aqui a gente vê! n.n E obrigada por dizer que é uma boa fic de ler! E tomara que você goste desse capitulo! Agora, tchau!


	5. Mais um dia

Feliz Natal e Ano Novo e Carnaval! n.n! – Que já passou faz tempo, mas... -

Gente, desculpe a demora x.x, mas é que eu e a minha amiga, tivemos um problema muito sério com falta de idéias! A gente ta mal, que coisa nada chuchúl T.T. Sinto muito mesmo!

Sem falar das provas, desse começo do ano cheio que coisas emocionantes, e a Ivete Sangalo veio para a minha cidade! –Não gosto muito dela, porém considera uma das poucas boas cantoras brasileiras- Meu aniversário passou... Eu queria mais presentes e.e'.

Bem, esse capítulo creio que foi o mais difícil que eu já fiz pelo fato de todas as minhas idéias terem acabado no último capitulo que eu fiz x.x.

O que me fez lembrar que uma outra amiga minha Lunalocatislunatica pediu para eu passar essa fic para o inglês, minha mãe – que é americana- vai fazer isso pra mim n.n!

Então, leiam! n.n!

0000000000000000000000000000

Olhava para a janela, que era o único modo de ver a terrível tempestade que havia feito com que todas as pessoas voltassem ao conforto de suas casas e ficassem com suas pessoas queridas.

Mas ele não podia.

Simplesmente não havia como, pelo fato de ter perdido a pessoa na qual passou os melhores momentos de sua vida, conseguiu perdê-la por causa de sua curiosidade.

Estava terrivelmente triste, sem esperança, como se toda a alegria de sua vida tivesse sido tirada de suas mãos, e simplesmente foi.

Se tivesse feito como de costume, o problema é que graças a sua altura quando viu uma enorme torre cortando o céu, não conseguiu se conter e foi ver do que se tratava.

Não queria causar problemas, tudo o que desejava era descobrir o que era, porém os lobos lhe fizeram correr para dentro do local no qual ele apenas queria olhar. Não era que tinha medo deles... Mas não tinha como escapar de lá sem atacá-los.

Só queria ficar naquele castelo até os lobos irem, não tinha a menor idéia de que era a casa de alguém, ainda mais daquele monstro...

Agora estava só, quando viu seu precioso aluno aparecer naquela mansão lhe procurando, achou que ambos iriam escapar, ou, pelo menos só o moreno mais jovem.

Mas estava enganado, nunca iria esperar que para lhe proteger seria capaz de trocar de lugar, se tivesse ao menos seguido sua rotina...

Se pelo menos fizesse as coisas de sempre, teria sua pessoa especial ao seu lado, tomando um chocolate quente pra espantar o frio naquele exato momento.

Porém não tinha como fazer isso.

Então, teria que ficar ali, tentando descobrir um jeito de salvá-lo daquele monstro.

"Lee..."

0000000000000000000000000000

"Ali também!" Disse uma voz, quase gritando, fazendo o menor que descansava tranquilamente em sua cama acordar.

Abriu bem devagar os olhos, estranhando não ter aquele raio de luz solar irritando seus olhos como de costuma todas as manhãs.

Quando as pupilas de acostumaram com a claridade, se viu em um quarto que não era realmente o seu...

Se levantou assustado, usando as mãos como apoio para poder tentar sentar na cama macia em que estava, quando sentiu que sua mão tocou em algum tipo de papel, devido ao ouvir o barulho de algo sendo amassado.

Olhou para o objeto em sua mão. Era uma espécie de mapa... Olhou com cuidado, finalmente se lembrando onde havia conseguido o papel. Era o mapa que Konan havia dado a ele na noite passada quando ele não sabia como voltar a seu novo quarto...

Suspirou de modo triste, finalmente havia lembrada a razão de estar ali, a razão pela qual não podia voltar... Então não era um sonho...

"É pro outro lado!" Falou a voz novamente, fazendo Lee dar um pequeno pulo, olhando em volta procurando ver se tinha mais alguém ali no quarto, se não estava lá, devia estar bem perto...

Estava vazio, por sorte. Não ficaria contente sabendo que alguém podia estar lhe observando enquanto dormia.

Fechou os olhos e esticou os braços soltando um estranho gemido enquanto se espreguiçava. Depois disso olhou para a porta, com a visão ainda cansada. Não queria levantar, a cama estava tão quentinha, e ele ainda estava tão exausto...

A noite passada havia sido muito fria, Lee não ficaria surpreso de tivesse nevado, e se não tinha, iria em breve. O frio embaçava a janela, certamente sentiria muitos calafrios caso se levantasse, lhe fazendo ter vontade de ficar ali um pouco mais...

Ouviu alguns estranhos barulhos vindo do lado de fora, lhe dando uma tremenda curiosidade de levantar e ir ver o que estava acontecendo.

Retirou o macio cobertor que o cobria, usando as mãos como apoio para sair da cama, andando de modo um pouco cambaleante.

Ajeitou-se e foi até a porta, esperando ver a pessoa que fazia tanto barulho, não conseguia reconhecer a voz, não era parecida com a de ninguém que havia conhecido noite passada. Certificou-se de que tinha guardado o mapa no bolso antes de abrir a porta, iria ser muito útil mais tarde.

Ao sair de seu quarto, teve certeza que não era mesmo nenhuma pessoa que havia conhecido ontem, eram dois homens, um com o cabelo aparentemente grisalho e o outro tinha o cabelo castanho.

O rapaz com cabelo grisalho, que parecia ser mais alto e um pouco mais velho que o outro, usava uma calça marrom escura da mesma cor que a camisa, que tinha três listras ocres localizadas no abdômen, dando a impressão dele ser mais magro.

Em uma das mãos segurava um livro laranja desconhecido que parecia lhe chamar muito a atenção, e na outra, de mau jeito segurava uma vassoura, que parecia muito com o mesmo que a tinha nas mãos, principalmente por causa do cabelo espetado que tinha.

Já o outro homem tinha o cabelo castanho amarrado fortemente em um rabo de cavalo pontudo inclinado para cima, possuía uma peculiar cicatriz no nariz, tinha roupas marrons com um tom mais claro que as do outro, e tinha apenas uma única faixa preta no abdômen. Sua mão segurava firmemente um espanador,

O castanho pareceu assustado quando viu o moreno, os olhos bem abertos, porém a boca estava fechada, como se aquele momento não precisasse de palavras. Após algum tempo, soltou um enorme sorriso quando não reconheceu o garoto como um dos moradores do castelo e sim como o menino de que tanto havia ouvido falar em tão pouco tempo.

Então eles tinham uma chance...

"Ei, esse não é o moleque que ouvimos falar, Iruka?" Perguntou o rapaz com o cabelo prateado, bem próximo ao ouvido do outro, porém falando em seu normal tom de voz, o único olho que não estava escondido pela máscara agora finalmente se fixava no jovem ao seu lado, ao invés do livro na sua frente.

Os olhos de Iruka se arregalaram dando a impressão de lhe estar faltando ar e seu sorriso se desfez. Virou a face assustada para o maior, a expressão apavorada se tornando rapidamente uma frustrada.

"Pare de me assustar, Kakashi!" Falou aborrecido. Lee reconheceu a voz como a mesma que lhe tinha acordado antes.

Kakashi pareceu espantado, contudo seu olho se curvou, dando a impressão de ele estar sorrindo por causa da reação do outro.

"Calma, Iruka." Falou, fazendo o outro ficar mais frustrado do que antes. "Mas... Eu acho que esse moleque está aqui por uma razão, não?" Repetiu o modo que havia chamado o menor, pelo modo que falava parecia por algum motivo querer ter privacidade.

'Moleque...?' Pensou Lee um pouco irritado.

O castanho substituiu sua face zangada por uma assustada, quase chocada, de modo que parecia que ele havia visto algo impossível. Virou a cabeça, olhando o moreno, que também lhe fitou.

"Por acaso... E-eu te acordei?" Questionou, esperando escutar uma resposta negativa.

Lee percebeu que magoaria o outro se falasse que sim, porém mentia muito mal, percebeu que estava perdido naquele momento.

"B-bem..." Falou, pensando em uma desculpa.

"Ah!" Gritou Iruka, obviamente entendendo que tinha despertado a tão esperada visita. Ficou se curvando e várias vezes pedindo perdão para o menor.

Lee sorriu sem jeito e botou a mão atrás da cabeça, lhe dizendo que não tinha problema algum, e quando parou para raciocinar, olhou para a enorme janela de seu quarto - era possível vê-la, pois tinha esquecido a porta aberta e a janela era em frente à ela- e viu que já era uma boa hora para acordar.

Iruka agradeceu pela compreensão, pedindo desculpas mais uma vez, ele tinha que agradar o tão querido hóspede...

Kakashi soltou um suspiro calmo enquanto virara a página de seu livro, dando a impressão que ele já tinha previsto o acontecimento, o castanho olhou para ele zangado e de certo modo, envergonhado, se virou para o maior, as duas mãos na cintura, o espanador atrapalhava um pouco. A vassoura que segurava havia caído no chão, já há muito tempo esquecida.

"Eu estava falando alto pois se não você fica aí fazendo nada, Kakashi..." Falou calmamente, dando a impressão de estar emburrado.

Alguns segundos se passaram, Lee decidiu parar de prestar atenção na 'briga' dos dois, seus pensamentos se concentravam em outro lugar, tentava descobrir um modo de treinar... Ele não podia sair da mansão, bem, pelo menos, não passar dos portões. Isso significava que podia ir no jardim, será que tinha algo que ele pudesse utilizar lá?

"Viu só?! Você nunca me escuta!" Após quase alguns minutos de silêncio, Iruka gritou quando não ouviu nenhuma resposta de seu companheiro, dessa vez, finalmente chamando a atenção do outro, que soltou um suspiro irritado e tateou o chão até encontrar a vassoura –não tirava os olhos do objeto alaranjado em suas mãos- e inutilmente tentou varrer o chão com uma única mão.

"É para o outro lado!" Finalmente Lee compreendeu o significado das palavras que lhe fizeram acordar.

O moreno acenou com a mão, falando que tinha que ir por algumas horas, o rapaz com a cicatriz no nariz arregalou os olhos apavorado, mas quando o menor explicou que iria ao jardim, o outro sorriu e também se despediu, agora dando sua atenção para Kakashi.

0000000000000000000000000000

O menor descia rapidamente as escadas no local, tentando ver se conseguia ficar aquecido caso andasse rápido. O mapa devia ser a coisa mais útil que havia no castelo, devia agradecer a Konan mais tarde, se soubesse onde ela estava.

Queria ter trazido seu cachecol, só que havia esquecido em seu quarto, mas já era tarde para voltar.

Sentou no corrimão e foi escorregando por ele, achando que esse era o modo mais rápido de descer.

Sabia que havia chegado na porta de entrada do castelo quando reconheceu o local, aquele era o mesmo lugar onde havia visto Deidara e Sasori pela primeira vez, e reconheceu a porta na qual tinha a masmorra onde havia encontrado Gai.

Sentiu uma dor estranha no estômago, abaixou a cabeça e suspirou de modo triste ao lembrar de seu sensei. Respirou fundo e olhou de modo sério para a frente, os olhos quase deixando escorrer lágrimas, parecia uma criança lutando para não chorar no meio de uma bronca.

Andou apressadamente, indo até a enorme porta que dava ao quintal, pelo menos era isso que dizia no mapa.

Tinha uma cara de leão ou uma criatura parecida cravada na porta, e em volta, estava uma estranha argola, que servia para empurrar ou puxar a porta, dependendo da ocasião. Lee segurou firme a argola e puxou a porta, procurando abri-la, e ela se locomoveu lentamente.

Mesmo com todo o seu treino, foi bem difícil para a ela se movimentar, por um breve instante achou que sem apenas fazer um dia de treinamento ele havia perdido todas as forças, mas foi apenas um relance. Depois usou a lógica, obviamente a porta devia ser bastante pesada, isso devia explicar a enorme quantia de empregados, todos juntos deviam abri-la bem depressa.

Quando conseguiu espaço suficiente pra sair, não pode evitar de tremer quando sentiu um vento gelado que lhe atingir fortemente na cara.

Não havia nevado, porém a grama estava úmida e o chão lamacento, indicando que havia chovido recentemente. Olhou em volta, na ultima vez que havia visto este local, só tinha se concentrado na porta.

Reconhecia o portão e o chão asfaltado, não reparou na ponte que ligava o castelo a floresta, agora que reparou, o local parecia estar no meio de um buraco enorme, como se antigamente tivesse água em volta do castelo, mas ela não estava mais lá.

Tinha várias árvores para onde quer que olhasse, porém não eram tão grandes assim, as folhas estavam molhadas, as gotas escorriam e pingavam na grama que estava um pouco grande.

Devido à densa neblina e as nuvens que tapavam um pouco o Sol, tudo tinha uma aparência triste, até sombria.

Caminhou devagar, não sabia se era pelo frio e o nervosismo ou se simplesmente queria 'admirar' a paisagem, iria começar a correr ou se aquecer quando achasse o lugar mais adequado.

Nada no mapa parecia lhe ajudar naquele momento, resolveu dobra-lo e guardar no bolso. Aquilo só serviria de distração agora.

Depois de tirar os olhos do pedaço amassado de papel, se deparou com uma coisa que não havia visto antes. Um lago. Se não fosse o clima, com certeza teria caído na água. Estava congelado, realmente devia ter feito frio na noite passada. Como podia ter um lago ali? Ficou confuso, mas, a mansão fora enfeitiçada, ele já não sabia mais de nada.

Ouviu um estranho barulho, como um talher arranhando uma prataria. Ao invés de olhar para seus próprios pés como estava fazendo antes, olhou pra frente para ver se descobria a razão desse barulho agonizante.

E bem a sua frente, estava Gaara.

Nada mais, nada menos do que a criatura que havia lhe chamado de inútil noite passada pelo simples fato de não ter conseguido conter o riso.

Não tinha certeza se tinha tremido por causa do frio ou pela estranha sensação que lhe invadiu quando viu o outro, tinha certo medo de como ele reagiria caso o visse.

Mas, de uma coisa tinha certeza, iria se desculpar, se sentiu culpado quando viu todos os seus novos amigos quase morrendo de pavor quando ele ficou irritado, o que o Sabaku faria com eles caso botasse a culpa nos empregados pelo incidente do garfo? Já não sofriam o bastante? Mas, sentiu de certo modo, pena pelo monstro... A final, ele só queria parecer educado, rir dele não ajudou muito.

Engoliu o seco, vendo a criatura andar de um lado para o outro no chão fino e gelado que era o lago agora, como se tentasse descobrir a solução para alguma coisa. Ele não parecia seguro, não devia saber patinar ou se locomover numa superfície dessas direito.

"Ah... O-olá..." Cumprimentou Lee, acenando levemente com a mão, mesmo que o outro não estivesse olhando pra ele naquele momento.

"O quê?" A criatura parou naquele minuto e encarou a direção da voz. O movimento foi rápido demais para suas patas acompanharem, acabou pisando na própria capa e caindo no chão gelado e úmido, esmagando sua calda no processo. Soltou um grito que parecia uma mistura de raiva e dor.

O moreno arregalou os olhos e correu para ajudar o maior, tentou parar perto dele, mas seus pés deslizaram no gelo e ele escorregou para o outro lado do lago, andou devagar dessa vez, tentando segurar o braço enorme do outro, querendo lhe dar apoio.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou o menor, assustado, quando viu o tremendo susto que tinha dado no outro.

"Eu não acredito!" Gritou Gaara, olhando para seu rabo e em outras partes em volta dele, vendo se não havia se machucado. "Eu caí de---! Eu caí de---!" Depois de se revistar freneticamente, olhou para o moreno e para a mão que pousava calmamente em seu braço. Ele deu um pulo para traz, cravando as garras dos pés no chão, para não tropeçar dessa vez, ele ajeitou a capa e olhou irritado para o lado. ".... No gelo." Disse rispidamente, esse devia ser o novo fim de sua antes não terminada frase.

O maior lhe encarou, depois saiu o mais rápido que pode, agora evitando o contato visual. A calda remexia intrigada e nervosamente, ele cruzou os braços, fincando as pontiagudas unhas no local onde haviam pousado em seu braço, se contento por algum motivo. Tentava dar a volta no jardim, não tinha certo ânimo para ir a sua mansão, dar a volta parecia bem mais rápido e lhe faria sumir da vista do moreno bem mais depressa, já que o outro estava simplesmente parado ali.

"E-espere!" Ou, foi o que pensava.

Lee tentou correr em sua direção, demorando um pouco pra sair do lugar devido ao gelo. Uma chance dessas ia demorar muito para aparecer de novo. Esticou o braço enquanto corria, tentava chamar sua atenção ou alcançar sua capa.

Como se não tivesse lhe escutando, Gaara simplesmente continuou a caminhar, dando a volta no castelo, o menor continuava a lhe perseguir, droga, ele era rápido!

"Espere! Eu queria pedir desculpas!" O outro parou na hora, as garras cravando no chão, os olhos arregalados, o moreno teve que parar para não esbarrar em suas enormes costas.

'Desculpas? Ele quer me pedir... Desculpas?' Não sabia que isso estava por vir, ninguém nunca tinha feito isso antes. Bem, obviamente já haviam lhe pedido desculpas, mas são seus empregados, Lee não era. Isso significou algo pra ele.

Ele se virou calmamente, tentando o máximo para parecer calmo, na verdade estava inseguro e um pouco confuso.

"Como disse?" Perguntou calmamente, os braços ainda cruzados e as unhas ainda fincadas. Obviamente que tinha entendido, só questionou para que o outro continuasse. Teve que abaixar a cabeça para observar o outro, não era tão alto assim quando era humano...

"Eu disse..." O menor pareceu meio perdido, os olhos do outro eram esverdeados, nunca tinha visto algo igual e achava que não veria nunca mais, gostou muito da cor dos orbes brilhantes. Não parou de olhar pra eles, embora achasse que o maior não estava gostando. "Eu disse que queria pedir desculpas... Eu não devia ter rido de você. Desculpe-me."

Gaara ficou confuso, não sabia o que dizer, mas se sentiu bem, se sentiu até... Alegre. Lee não parecia ter nojo dele, nem nada parecido, seus olhos não demonstravam que estava mentindo, mostravam na realidade, sinceridade e pena. Assentiu com a cabeça, como se aceitasse o pedido de perdão.

"Eu... Tenho que ir." O Sabaku ajeitou a capa, e saiu rapidamente, parecendo um vulto na visão do Rock, aquele corpo estranho devia fazer com que ele se locomovesse bem depressa. Sem falar da força, pois ouviu em meros segundos o outro abrir a porta e fechá-la, como se fosse uma abertura normal. Iria pedir a Temari e Kankurou alguns conselhos....

Lee suspirou aliviado, e olhou em volta, agora, teria que ver como treinar com seu novo campo...

0000000000000000000000000000

Tadaaa! CONSEGUI!

Gente desculpa, eu ia até mandar um pouco mais cedo o cap, mais eu fiquei com uma horrível dor de ouvido. Vai por mim, vocês não querem ter dor de ouvido x.x!

Então... O Kakashi é uma vassoura –me baseei no cabelo dele- e o Iruka é um espanador – idéia da minha amiga -! n.n!

Gente desculpa muito, muito, muito mesmo pela demora! Eu sinto muito! Sério! Eu fiz de tudo pra terminar o mais rápido possível! Mas estava impossível! Agora, o próximo cap vai sair bem mais rápido que esse!

Desculpaa! T-T.

Agora... Irei responder reviews!

Rock's Leely -

É, ele é estressado mesmo! xD! É que eu estou fazendo o lado 'Fera' dele primeiro... Agora eu estou tentando fazer o lado normal –não estou me saindo muito bem -.-;. – E o Lee vai aceitar! Ele tem que aceitar o jeito do Gaara ò.ó7! Bem, obriga pela review e desculpa pela demora, desculpa mesmo T-T! Tchau!

Rock Lena Rhobertta

Desculpa pela demora! Eu tentei de tudo! T-T ! Pelo menos eu espero que você tenha gostado do cap.... Desculpa ;.;! Tchau!

loveDeidara

Desculpa pela demora! Eles todos vão aparecer na fic, e mais o resto das pessoas na Akatsuki, só não decidi os casais ainda. Você tem algumas idéias de casal? n.n? Um monte de gente está falando que quer ItaxSai na fic, você gosta o.o? Bem, desculpa pela demora mais uma vez e, tchau!

NaruNekoGirl

Colega! Por que você não aparece mais no msn direito? T-T? E as idéias que você vai dar pra mim? Ó.ò? Que coisa nada chuchúl ;-;. Então ta, desculpa pela demora –tudo bem que você sabia que ia demorar, maas...- Ah! E eu tenho que te falar sobre o meu sonho com botas de arroz! Então, tchauu!

Hiei-chan n.n

Eu também mal posso esperar pra ver eles juntinhos, mas isso vai demoraar T0T. Obrigada por elogiar o jeito que a Temari tentou ensinar boas maneiras pro Gaara, nessa hora, eu estava assistindo o filme pra fazer igualzinho! E eu to achando que vou botar a música sim, obrigada pela review! Desculpa pela demora, agora, tchau!


	6. Só meu

Oi gente! n.n!

Desculpa a demora, eu sei que demoro um bom tempinho, é que eu tava esperando reviews *-*, quanto mais reviews eu recebo, mais rápido eu escrevo, então, falem pro seus amigos começarem a ler essa fic e mandar reviews, assim eu posto mais rápido! xD! Hehehe, brincadeirinha...

Então... Esse capítulo eu até que gostarei de fazer, eu tenho mais idéia do que tive no último! Então vou me esforçar pra conseguir fazer com que as idéias façam esse capítulo ser maior!

Para aqueles que estejam pensando sobre quantos capítulos eu vou escrever até acabar a fic, eu posso assegurar que serão mais de 10!

Ah, e eu vou pegar algumas coisas de outro filme, chamado 'O Natal Encantado da Bela e a Fera'. Não é bem uma continuação, tanto é que a Fera continua monstruosa, este filme está mais pra algo que acontece durante o relacionamento da Bela e da Fera –ele não tem nome? n.n''?- Então, achei que eu conseguiria encaixar algumas coisas do filme aqui, se alguém quiser ver e falar alguma coisa ou compartilhar uma idéia, fique a vontade! –Se alguém for ver o filme, verá que a parte que o Gaara cai é quase igual a parte que está no filme-.

Então... Acho que é só isso, se eu tiver esquecido alguma coisa, vai estar escrito lá embaixo! Agora, leiam!

00000000000000000000

"Ah, meu cabelo! Deidara!" Reclamou Sasori quando sentiu um certo loiro se sacudir e pular de felicidade, esbarrando seu ombro –no qual continha uma vela acessa- bem próximo ao cabelo do ruivo, provocando uma chama em suas mexas, mas ele conseguiu apagá-la antes que aquilo ficasse perigoso.

"Desculpe, un." Respondeu o outro em troca, tentando parar seus movimentos. "Mas eu estou muito feliz! Eu acho que dessa vez nós vamos conseguir quebrar o feitiço!"

"Dessa vez?" Reclamou Tsunade, tentando esticar seu corpo o máximo que pode, querendo observar o hóspede da varanda de seu amo, que fazia flexões no jardim, há muitos metros de distância. "E desde quando teve uma outra vez, Deidara? É a primeira vez que alguém entrou aqui no castelo fora aquele tal de Gai."

O loiro pareceu ficar sem graça, mas antes que sequer pudesse tentar responder, Temari o cortou.

"E eu também acho que nunca teremos uma chance como essa, nós temos tão pouco tempo pra fazer tanta coisa..." Suspirou ela, enquanto estava sentada em uma cadeira apoiando os cotovelos na mesa de vidro que ficava na sacada, segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

"O que ele está fazendo agora?" Perguntou Kankurou, ele permanecia sentado ao lado da irmã, com muita preguiça de levantar e ver com seus próprios olhos, mordia a torrada com manteiga que os criados tinham trazido de café da manhã e depois tomava um gole do chá que Tsunade havia feito.

"Ele parou com as flexões e está meio que... Chutando o ar, deve estar exercitando a perna." Respondeu Deidara, não era muito bom pra explicar essas coisas.

"Para que mais ele estaria fazendo isso?" Questionou Sasori, vendo os movimentos rápidos de Lee, devia ser bem forte...

O loiro se irritou e deu um 'leve' tapa na nuca do ruivo, que lhe olhou com ódio, porém, não se atreveu a lhe empurrar, pois tinha medo de acabar encostando em seu ombro.

"Ei! Agora ele está fazendo o mesmo movimento, só que com o braço!" Exclamou Tsunade, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

Todos os que estavam perto pararam o que estavam fazendo e foram olhar, inclusive Kankurou, todos abismados, dando a impressão de que ele fazia algo sobre-humano.

"E-ele deve ser bem f-forte." Tentou falar Hinata, parando de colocar açúcar nas xícaras e se dirigindo ao final da varanda, tentando se espremer junto com os outros, procurando enxergar o moreno, teria continuado seu trabalho, mas Naruto saiu correndo jogando a bandeja no chão, fazendo todos os objetos que estavam em cima dela trincarem e se despedaçarem no chão.

"..." Gaara estava apenas parado, encostado na parede com os braços cruzados, encarando o chão. Na sua cabeça o que eles faziam era idiotice, se soubesse que reagiriam assim, jamais teria lhes contado que Lee estava ali embaixo e que havia lhe pedido desculpas.

Temari lhe encarou, suspirando, ele era tão sério, devia começar a 'treiná-lo' logo.

"Bem, Gaara, você devia se emocionar com as coisas que ele faz. Pessoas adoram quando você liga para o que elas têm a dizer."

O maior a encarou, finalmente tirando os olhos do chão que parecia tão interessante...

"Isso pode até ser verdade, mas nós estamos olhando ele faz horas, e ele está fazendo as mesmas coisas desde que nós começamos a olhar pra ele..." Respondeu o Sabaku, irritado.

"Bem, mas mesmo assim nós—" Foi cortada antes que pudesse terminar.

"Ele voltou a fazer flexões, un!" Gritou Deidara, entusiasmado, voltando a dar pulos.

A criatura olhou irritada para o lado, sentido-se ignorada, não tinha ânimo para chamar atenção, se sentia entranho desde a hora que havia conversado com Lee, como se tivesse borboletas em seu peito que batiam as asas alegremente. Andou calmamente até o seu quarto, que ficava na ala Oeste. Nenhum dos empregados ou irmãos sentiram sua falta naquele momento, o hóspede parecia muito mais interessante.

Estava aflito, sentia seu corpo suar frio. Passou pelos corredores do castelo e chegou aonde queria apenas encarando o chão, viu as gárgulas que tinha quebrado e os quadros jogados no chão, teve que dar um passo um pouco maior para não tropeçar no pedaço de mesa que havia arrancado e não escorregar nas cobertas e cortinas espalhadas.

Quando entrou em seu quarto viu que estava uma bagunça, tinha que admitir, mas ele não ligava. Olhou para cima, vendo as portas da varanda abertas, a cortina vermelha balançava com o vento forte.

Olhou para a rosa que havia trazido para o seu quarto e viu apavorado, mais uma das pétalas cair suavemente até a mesa, de algum modo acompanhando o ritmo da ventania.

Andou até ela rapidamente, como se isso fosse ajudar de algum modo, olhou de relance o espelho que estava do lado do vidro, pois viu algo se mexer nele, nada mais que seu próprio reflexo. Aquele horrendo reflexo.

Pegou o objeto e o encarou com força, olhou em volta, tendo certeza de que ninguém o espionava.

Deu sua atenção novamente para o artefato quando viu que não havia sequer uma sombra por perto, falou de modo rápido com sua voz aterrorizante ao espelho, como se tivesse medo que até as paredes escutassem.

"Mostre-me Rock Lee."

00000000000000000000

"Setecentos e sessenta e três, setecentos e sessenta e quarto... Setecentos e sessenta e cinco!" Gritou o menor quando finalmente havia feito o número de flexões que desejava. Havia treinado muito, mesmo sem ter objetos que lhe ajudariam a treinar.

Tirou o excesso de suor com as costas de mão, ficou com os joelhos dobrados, se apoiando neles. Olhava para o chão um pouco deprimido enquanto arfava, sentia tanta falta de seu sensei...

O que será que ele devia estar fazendo? Será que sentia falta dele? Bem, sobre a segunda pergunta tinha certeza que o maior diria que sim, porém, será que sentiria tantas saudades quanto ele sentia?

Ajeitou-se e olhou pra frente, não mais usando o joelho para apoiar as mãos, encarou o portão, se sentindo tentado de sair correndo naquele exato momento e voltar para os braços de se professor.

Abaixou a cabeça, não podia fazer o que queria, havia prometido... Queria muito voltar, sentia até falta de Neji!

Começou a sentir as lágrimas escorrerem por sua bochecha e caírem no chão. Puxou a blusa que estava colada em seu corpo devido ao suor e passou sobre suas bochechas e canto dos olhos. Ele devia parar de chorar, seu professor iria gostar que ele estivesse se lamentando? Claro que não! Tinha que continuar, e a final, Gai disse que voltaria pra ele, mesmo que tivesse prometido que não sairia do castelo nunca mais... Bem, seu sensei conseguiria achar uma saída pra isso!

Começou a caminhar para a entrada do castelo, não achava que havia treinado o bastante, mas tinha que ver se algum dos empregados procurava por ele, tinha a estranha sensação de que ou Deidara ou Sasori estariam...

Parou alguns segundos, jurou que havia escutado um baixo e fraco 'Ele está indo embora!' de algum lugar, se virou calmamente, olhando tudo ao seu redor, não viu ninguém.

Devia ter treinado demais, agora estava escutando vozes... Sem falar que não havia comido antes de começar a fazer os exercícios, o que devia ter favorecido o fato de estar enlouquecendo.

Andou sem dar conta de que, ao invés de ter ido até a porta, havia dado a volta no castelo.

Quando finalmente raciocinou onde estava, se deu conta que era o local mais lindo que havia visto.

Era um belo jardim, como não havia reparado? Devido ao fato de praticamente estar colado com a parede do castelo, conseguia ver todo o local. Agora estava na parte de traz da mansão, por assim dizer. Teria que dar toda a volta no local de quisesse chegar à porta da frente.

Havia centenas de flores de diferentes cores, porém elas estavam perto uma da outra, formando um enorme circulo, e no centro dele havia duas grandes árvores cujos galhos quase tocavam o chão, e entre elas havia um banco de pedra que mal podia ser visto devido a enorme sombra que as árvores faziam.

Havia uma espécie de caminho onde as flores não haviam sido plantadas, no lugar havia pedras num formato quadricular, formando um caminho. O moreno andou por entre esse caminho, sentindo o cheiro delicioso que o rodeava.

Agora estava do lado do banco de pedra, a ponta dos dedos calmamente tocaram o imóvel objeto, estava extremamente frio, porém ele estava muito suado e sentia muito calor. Sentou no banco bem devagar.. Olhou pra cima e ficou surpreso que mesmo com as árvores altas e grossas, o céu ainda era visível em algumas partes. Devia ser maravilhoso ficar ali a noite e observar as estrelas, ficaria melhor ainda se trouxesse um casaco ou até uma coberta, para não se preocupar com o frio.

Sorriu quando sentiu o vento fresco com o perfume das flores baterem em seu rosto e acariciar seus cabelos. Deitou-se sobre o banco, com as mãos atrás da cabeça - já que não tinha nada para lhe dar apoio -. Suspirou dessa vez foi um suspiro de felicidade. Agora ele tinha um local pra ficar com seus pensamentos, e não teria ninguém lá para lhe interromper.

"Eu gostei desse lugar..." Foi a ultima coisa que pode dizer antes de cair no sono.

00000000000000000000

A criatura olhou confusa para o espelho, não entendendo muito bem de que seria útil essa observação.

Sentiu-se esquisito, ele também adorava aquele lugar, era para onde ia quando tentava esquecer, pelo menos por um segundo, o que estava acontecendo com ele, com seus irmãos e os empregados, e o pior, o fato de que era tudo sua culpa...

Tinha a estranha sensação de que Lee usaria aquele lugar para uma razão parecida com a sua.

Colocou o espelho calmamente em cima da mesa. Não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer, nem nada caso encontrasse com Lee.

O pior é que se não começasse a falar com ele logo, seu 'plano' não daria certo. Temari e Kankurou tinham que começar a lhe ensinar logo!

00000000000000000000

Corria como louco, parecendo que suas pernas não eram capazes de lhe suportar.

Sabia de uma coisa, não conseguiria derrotar aquela fera sozinho, e querendo ou não, teria que pedir ajuda, pelo bem do outro! Contudo, o difícil era conseguir ajuda, não que não fosse amigo de todos da vila, mas aparentemente eles estavam muito ocupados para lhe ajudar!

Havia perguntado para dezenas de pessoas pela rua para unir forças, pois juntos –e com o fogo da juventude- conseguiriam vencer aquele terrível vilão de capa, mas todas elas –além de parecerem bastante assustadas- disseram que não, comentando sobre algo para fazer ou dizendo que não eram boas para acabar com o 'terrível monstro cor de areia' que Gai falava. Depois de sacolejar algumas vezes cada um dos cidadãos que encontrava, implorando sua ajuda, decidiu que o melhor a fazer era pedir a ajuda àquela pessoa.. Não que fosse uma pessoa má, claro que não! Mas Lee não parecia gostar muito de sua companhia.

"Não faz mal!" Dizia o Maito, enquanto se despedia da última pessoa que tentava segurar a tontura de ter sido sacudida e espremida até perder o fôlego. "Eu sei quem pode me ajudar!" E com isso continuou a correr.

00000000000000000000

Com os lábios fechados, vazia um som um pouco abafado, como uma pequena canção, enquanto com um pano vermelho e brilhante limpava o objeto pontiagudo e reluzente que segurava, tomando o cuidado para não cortar o pano ou a si mesmo.

Continuou fazendo isso por um tempo, a pequena serenata tomava conta do quarto vazio e escuro. A espada não estava realmente precisando ser limpa, mas gostava muito de mimá-la e sempre deixá-la no melhor estado possível, a final, era isso que esteve fazendo todo esse tempo...

"Vejo que está feliz, Orochimaru-sama..." Disse uma voz de repente, fazendo com que o ritmo gostoso parasse, e a pessoa que provocava tal coisa arregalou um pouco os olhos, depois relaxou a expressão e soltou um riso diabólico.

"Ahaha! Sim, estou.." Respondeu o outro, parando o que estava fazendo e se virando para a pessoa que havia entrado no local.

Suas roupas eram lisas e tinham um tom marrom acinzentado, como um enorme e fechado sobretudo que ia até seus pés, tapando os sapatos que usava. A única coisa estranha em sua roupa era os estranhos buracos que tinha, formando uma linha vertical sobre todo o abdômen, e desses buracos parecia sair ar, já que cada vez que o peito se esvaziava, a roupa ia um pouco para a frente, e voltava sempre que ele puxava o ar novamente. Seu cabelo tinha uma cor um pouco prata, e estava presa num rabo de cavalo apertado.

"Sabe, Kabuto.." Disse o outro, olhando para seu 'assistente', enquanto num passe rápido de mão, pegava a espada e fazia cortes no ar. "As coisas não podiam estar indo melhor.."

"Se ele não estivesse aqui, as coisas estariam _bem_ melhor" Quando essa frase foi dita, a espada caiu das mãos minuciosas do outro, fazendo um barulho alto ao cair no chão e finalmente deixar de tilintar. Kabuto arregalou os olhos. Ele nunca deixava a espada cair. **Nunca**.

Orochimaru se agachou, pegando o objeto pontiagudo, e como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltou a manuseá-lo com o pano, limpando a sujeira que agora tinha ficado nele.

"Eu sei.." Respondeu de um jeito frio, fazendo o outro engolir em seco. Talvez não tinha dito a frase certa.. "Mas eu dou um jeito, a final..." Então ele deu uma risada malvada, seus olhos amarelados se estreitando, mostrando uma face maléfica e superior. "Quem melhor para fazer a cabeça do amo.. Do que eu?" E voltou a cantarolar.

00000000000000000000

"Então... Foi por isso que você me chamou." Disse o garoto, sentado em uma poltrona vermelha, de aparência velha, no entanto impecável, seu nenhum sinal de desgaste. Estavam em uma lareira, pois lá fora fazia muito frio. Talvez fosse nevar novamente..

"Sim, achei que pudesse me ajudar. Por favor, eu não sei mais o que eu faço!" Disse o homem, ajoelhado em frente ao rapaz, sua face mostrava um tremendo desespero, sem contar das lágrimas que escapavam sem nenhum perdão –esconder os sentimentos nunca fora seu forte-.

Houve uma pausa, e o clima pareceu ficar tenso. O fogo crepitava alto, dando uns estalos que pareciam muito altos no ouvido dos dois ali. O silêncio foi cortado pelo garoto, que fez um estranho barulho ao tomar um gole do chocolate quente que segurava, buscando se aquecer –ou fazia isso apenas para dar mais drama-.

Com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas por causa do frio, o rapaz deu um suspiro. E então, todo o cômodo se encheu com sua risada.

"Ora, Gai.. E você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso?" Perguntou, entre suas risadas. O mais velho arregalou os olhos e se levantou, parecia muito ofendido.

"Eu não mentiria pra você! O Lee está mesmo na casa daquele monstro! Vá comigo salvá-lo, por favor!" Ele juntou as mãos, num sinal de desespero. Por que as pessoas pareciam não acreditar? Tinha certeza que seu pupilo lhe entenderia, e já estaria juntando suas coisas para ir com ele pra onde quer que fosse!

"Eu sabia que o Lee não me queria por perto.. Mas fazer você vir aqui e inventar uma história dessas, é demais!" Disse o garoto, colocando a xícara ao lado da pequena mesa perto da poltrona vermelha com alguns detalhes em amarelo.

Aqui o Maito pareceu se irritar, ele não mentiria pra ninguém, nem para ele! E jamais incentivaria seu estudante a inventar histórias –por mais que gostasse muito de ler tais coisas-.

Suspirou.

Era mesmo uma conversa muito louca, que beirava a insanidade. Lee –um dos mais fortes de sua vila- escolhendo ficar capturado por um bando de pessoas estranhas? Escolhendo ficar capturado por _aquele monstro_? Tudo bem que só havia feito isso para lhe proteger, contudo, ainda sim era algo muito estranho. Mas, querendo ou não, aquela era a **verdade**.

"Por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa que você me pedir, qualquer coisa! Só... Me ajude a salvar o Lee, eu não agüento lutar com tanta gente sozinho, mesmo sendo tão poderoso e forte!" Aqui mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Também não queria machucar aquelas pessoas, elas não tinham feito nada de errado! A única laranja estragada no meio daquela história era a fera. Mas ela fazia a cabeça de todos, e entraria em território inimigo só pra salvar seu pupilo! Precisava de ajuda! "Por favor, por favor... Neji."

O moleque de cabelos compridos e castanhos arregalou os olhos, e ficou assim por alguns segundos, antes de soltar um sorrido um tanto maldoso. Levantou-se, chegando perto de seu professor, que pareceu um pouco assustado com a aproximação, contudo não recuou.

"Você disse... **Qualquer coisa**?"

00000000000000000000

O vento batia forte..

Se remexeu, soltando um grunhido irritado, e se virando, apenas para sentir que estava em algo muito gelado, que apenas fazia ele sentir mais frio.

"Aaah, não.." Disse em troca do que acontecia a ele. Por que seu sensei tinha aberto a janela? Estava na hora de acordar por acaso?

Esperou por um tempo a voz do mesmo, algo que sempre vinha após aquele vendo frio –sinal que ele tinha aberto as cortinas e a janela- e estranhou quando não ouviu nada. Seu professor sempre dizia coisas positivas, e depois tirava sua coberta, para ele despertar.

Se remexeu, e acabou reparando que ele não estava usando nenhuma coberta! Era estranho.. Será que ela tinha rolado para fora da cama? Ele sempre teve mania de se mexer durante o sono.. Mas não queria abrir os olhos ainda! Estava cansado..

Por mais que desejasse dormir, só se sentiria seguro se ouvisse a voz de Gai –algo que não tinha ocorrido em todos os cinco minutos que permaneceu acordado-. Decidiu então abrir os olhos.

E viu.

Ele não estava em sua casa, nem perto dela. Ele estava naquele banco de pedra, entre o campo de flores, embaixo das árvores. Estava quase anoitecendo, em torno das seis horas.

Rapidamente se sentou, fitando o chão - contudo sua cabeça estava divagando-. Essa sensação em seu corpo era horrível. Ele estava mesmo ali, naquele castelo.. Essa não fora a primeira vez que tinha acordado, mas.. Ainda tinha a esperança de que tudo não passava de um sonho. Que ele na verdade estaria em sua casa, com seu professor, que lhe acordaria, lhe prepararia café da manhã, lhe daria um abraço.. Tomaria chocolate quente com ele. Enfim, se sentir em casa, acolhido, com alguém que lhe ama.

Mas estava ali, sentindo o cheiro das flores. E nunca mais veria seu professor – isso era o que mais doía -. Resolveu então levantar, seu corpo estava mole, não sabia se era pelo sono ainda presente ou pelo fato dele realmente não querer se locomover.

Foi arrastando as sandálias gastas e velhas pelo chão, não ligando se acabasse por sujá-las ou destruir uma flor que crescia ali –embora estivesse andando pelo caminho de pedra sem perceber apenas para não machucá-las -.

Deu uma volta devagar pelo castelo, buscando pela porta da frente. O chão estava um pouco lamacento, e suas roupas estavam suadas e sujas devido ao treino de manhã, mas ele realmente não ligava pra isso. No meio de seu caminho, acabou se lembrando dos acontecimentos de manhã; O pedido de desculpa, a correria, o tombo..

Começou a rir sozinho depois disso. Aquele tal de 'Gaara' conseguia ser engraçado em seu modo, por mais apavorante que fosse.

Arregalou os olhos.

Ele não podia pensar essas coisas! Se lembrou muito bem do incidente com o garfo, e de como o mesmo havia gritado com ele daquele jeito, sem nem ao menos precisar de tal agressão. Não que estivesse falando que o outro estava errado, claro que não! A culpa era toda sua, e ele merecia mesmo aquelas palavras cruéis. Contudo, queria não tê-las escutado..

Olhou pra cima, dando de cara com a enorme porta da mansão. Agora ele teria que voltar para o quarto – tinha perdido o apetite- e lenta e tortuosamente choraria até cair no sono, desejando que nunca tivesse tido preguiça para acordar naquele dia com Gai; Por isso que o mesmo fora parar nas garras do amo, e ele teve que trocar de lugar.

Empurrou o enorme objeto, buscando conseguir adentrar no castelo. Demorou alguns segundos, mas ele não tinha mais nada para fazer mesmo... Então colocou um pé para dentro do castelo, apenas para ouvir um grito nessa hora.

"Vai sujar de lama!" Disse uma voz conhecida, e o outro congelou ali mesmo. Se virou lentamente para a direção da voz, apenas para encontrar Iruka, com os olhos arregalados, indicando que o próximo passo de Lee significaria o fim do outro.

Olhou para os próprios pés, vendo que as sandálias estavam imundas, e que daria muito trabalho para o pobre rapaz limpar. Não podia entrar desse jeito!

"Ah, me desculpe, Iruka-san!" E retirou as sandálias do lado de fora do castelo, na entrada. E segurou os objetos com as mãos, buscando poder então entrar descalço.

"Vai respingar no carpete!" Gritou Iruka novamente, a beira do desespero. Ele tinha que limpar aquele lugar enorme tantas vezes, e já tinha tanta poeira! Onde ele arrumaria tempo para tirar _manchas de lama_ do carpete vermelho?

O mestre do taijutsu suspirou.

"Vá com calma, Iruka..." Disse outra voz, um pouco manhosa. Levantou os olhos, encontrando Kakashi ali, do lado do outro. Usava a vassoura para apoiar seu peso, enquanto estava virado na direção do castanho.

O rapaz com a cicatriz no nariz suspirou, ficando com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas. Ele fez uma reverência, pedindo perdão ao moreno.

"Desculpe-me, Rock Lee-san! Pode prosseguir!" Gritou, ainda olhando para baixo, como se tivesse medo do que fosse acontecer a seguir.

O moreno tentou colocar as sandálias por cima da blusa, e puxando a mesma pra cima, criando uma 'bolsa improvisada'. E quando começou a andar, uma vassoura entrou em seu caminho, como uma espada; Lembrou de Orochimaru.

O castanho levantou a cabeça, e quando viu a cena, começou a dar um enorme chilique. Kakashi continuava no mesmo lugar..

"Kakashi, não faça isso! Ele é a visita, o trate bem! Não fique apontando coisa na cara dos outros!" E continuou a falar muitas coisas, enquanto pegava a roupa marrom do mais alto e sacudia, tentando fazer ele parar.

O outro apenas suspirou. Então com o outro braço –que não segurava a vassoura- passou em volta de Iruka, trazendo ele pra perto, e sussurrando alguma coisa em seu ouvido. O rapaz corou com isso.

O acinzentado virou o rosto, observando o Rock, que se assustou com o gesto.

"Você só tem..." Ele deu uma olhada dos pés até a cabeça de Lee, e tal ato fez o moreno ficar extremamente vermelho e sem graça; Não gostava de pessoas lhe encarando! "Essas roupas..?"

"..."

"Entendo." Disse Kakashi, e então, colocou a mão em um dos bolsos da calça, de lá retirando um pequeno sino. Ele sacudiu o objeto, fazendo com que um pequeno e fraco _tilintin _pelo castelo.

Lee olhou em volta, querendo entender alguma coisa. A verdade, é que em sua opinião não tinha acontecido nada. Então, começou a ouvir um estranho barulho de algo de locomovendo, como se uma multidão se aproximasse. Continuou olhando para cima, para baixo, para as escadas em sua frente.. O barulho continuava, mas nada mais acontecia.

"Mandou nos chamar?" Disse uma voz, muito próxima a do moreno, que tinha lhe pego de surpresa. **Muita surpresa**.

"!"

00000000000000000000

TADA! Acabei esse capitulo meu deus do céu! Yeey! Gente, desculpe a demora, faz realmente muito tempo que eu não coloco nada nesse site, eu sei. É que os estudos estavam muito pesados, e eu fiz uma viagem muito legal –Disney!- que tomou muito tempo meu xD

Mas agora eu estou por aí novamente, não pensem que eu desisti! Eu posso demorar, mas os capítulos irão chegar, eu garanto! Agora, irei responder reviews, desculpem a demora mais uma vez!

**Rock's Leely **

Descuulpe a demora! Eu sei que dessa vez foi muito tempo mesmo, mas você tem que me entender! ;o; Por favor, me perdoe!  
Tomara que esse capítulo tenha sido grande, do tamanho da sua paciência *-* Obrigado, beijos!

**GaaLee**  
Não saiu mais cedo e.e A vida é injusta, buaa! ;.; Agora, já que eu estou trabalhando nessa fic, vai trabalhar na sua garota! Pisa fundo no acelerador, queima os dedinhos nas teclas, cospe o sapo! \o/ Beeijos

**Okami Lihn**

Obrigado, você me entende! *-* Eu posso demorar, mas o capitulo irá vir pra vocês pessoas que gostam de ler e são pessoas legais! \o/ Obrigado mais uma vez por sua paciência, espero que você me perdoe ;.; Beeeijos!

**WIINRY.**

Haha, obrigada menina! (h) Eu vou continuar, quanto a demora, eu sinceramente não sei e.e'. Beeeijos!

**Kowai-Chan**

Brigadinho pelo elogio! Eu me esforço muito pra fazer essa história parecer com o filme, mas é difícil. Eu quero fazer coisas diferentes também, por que se fosse igual.. Qual é, era mais fácil a pessoa ver o filme, você me entende? *-* Beeeijos!


	7. Planos e invasões

**0000000000000000000000**

"Você tem certeza disso?" Perguntou o castanho, enquanto era levado por Gai até um estranho caminho na floresta de Konoha. O mais velho era uma pessoa muito peculiar.. Será que já estava começando a ficar com problemas da cabeça? A final... Estava conduzindo Neji a um matagal! E ainda por cima alegando que uma fera tinha pegado seu precioso pupilo. Mas como havia conseguido seu acordo, não ia reclamar.

"Tenho sim! Vamos, é logo ali! Obrigado por vir, Neji!" Disse o Maito, se apressando e passando por entre a lama e as folhas um pouco afiadas. O Hyuuga conseguia ver algumas marcas de patas no chão, mas pelo seu conhecimento, eram apenas as de um lobo, nada muito preocupante e perigoso como o terrível monstro cor de areia que o responsável de Lee ficava falando.

Caminharam por alguns minutos, e o menor desviando de alguns galhos e sempre em mente que talvez - após esse caminho de rato -, não chegaria a lugar algum e que poderia finalmente declarar que o mentor do Rock havia perdido a sanidade. Contudo, quando afastou algumas folhas daquela selva densa, conseguiu ver - para seu assombro -, uma coisa pontiaguda cortando o céu, com um formato estranho de flecha.

Começou a andar mais rápido, uma estranha curiosidade tomando conta de si, e ao se aproximar, aquela 'flecha' foi ficando maior, adquirindo um formato e significado, até Neji finalmente perceber que aquilo era o telhado de uma torre, cercada por nada amigáveis gárgulas e um tom tenebroso.

"Eu te disse! Meu precioso pupilo está preso ali! Aquele monstro... Ajude-me a salvá-lo, vamos!" E então aumentou a velocidade, dando pulos - contudo sempre olhando para os lados, como se procurasse alguém ou vigiasse os lobos, quem sabe os dois-. Gai chegou a um portão velho e pouco usado, com bastante ferrugem. O empurrou devagar, querendo não fazer barulho, deixando uma fresta o suficiente para passar.

Quando o fez, o sensei mexeu a mão, num sinal mudo para Neji vir atrás, enquanto fazia umas ridículas acrobacias, como se fosse um espião.

"..." O Hyuuga atravessou lentamente a portinhola, olhando em volta, vendo como o local era meio assustador, ainda mais no horário em que estavam. Estava entardecendo, quando o Sol começava a sair e a Lua a aparecer, criando uma mistura de preto com laranja.

"... É bom valer a pena, Gai." E com isso foram na direção da enorme porta da frente, buscando adentrar no castelo.

**0000000000000000000000**

"P-Por favor! Isso não será necessário!" Tentava o moreno, vendo aquelas pessoas estranhas lhe envolverem, passando fitas métricas em seu corpo, usando estranhos objetos metálicos para lhe medirem e colocando panos e tecidos perto de sua pele, vendo os contrastes.

"Bobagem, você tem que ficar lindo!" Uma loira exclamava. Ela tinha uma estranha tiara que cintilava em sua cabeça, refletindo tudo. As roupas que usava eram ainda mais chamativas. Era como se usasse um vestido coberto de lantejoulas refletoras. Lee conseguia ver o próprio corpo ao olhar para a garota.

"..." Um garoto com cara de poucos amigos passava uma fita em sua cintura, lhe medindo. "É afinada." Falou simplesmente, agora indo para o braço. Seu cabelo era diferente, a parte da frente era lisa, mas o resto era rebelde, indo para traz, dando a impressão que tinha até passado gel para ficar desse jeito. Ele parecia bem maior do que realmente era com aquela roupa. Em seus ombros havia estranhas 'asas' de madeira com porta, que ao abrir revelavam roupas. A impressão que dava era que o rapaz havia ido de colisão a um guarda roupa de costas e ficado com ele preso ao corpo.

E tinha uma garota... Lee não conseguia explicar o quanto a achava bonita. Seus cabelos eram rosa, de certo modo dando mais atenção aos olhos azuis e brilhantes. Usava também uma roupa reluzente como a de sua amiga loira, contudo seu vestido era curto e ao invés de lantejoulas, possuía as mais diversas jóias, como pérolas, diamantes, apenas dando uma idéia de sua personalidade, única e muito valiosa - na opinião de Lee, que estava quase morrendo ao vê-la chegar perto de si com objetos brilhantes, vendo quais combinavam consigo -.

"Eu peço de novo... Não preciso! É só lavar a minha roupa, e eu já consigo usar de novo!" Exclamou o Rock novamente, querendo que parassem de lhe dar tanta atenção. Kakashi e Iruka apenas observavam a uma curta distância, deixando que os mais jovens inspecionassem o moreno.

"Você é nosso hóspede, temos que te garantir comida, um lugar para dormir, se banhar, e é claro, roupas! Não pode sempre usar as mesmas todos os dias.." Disse o castanho, fazendo uma reverência –estava começando a ficar cansado de como Iruka fazia isso repetidas vezes-, e voltando a sorrir ao outro, com o espanador em mãos.

"Sem falar que nem sempre as suas roupas vão estar secas, precisa ter outras, se não é até anti-higiênico." Explicou a rosada, dando um sorriso que derreteu o cérebro de Lee, que apenas concordou abobado com o que ela disse.

Após alguns minutos, pararam de lhe cercar e começaram a conversar entre si - não entendia porque as meninas tinham que tocar no rapaz do cabelo diferente sempre que falavam -. Então o garoto abriu a porta perto de seu ombro, puxando um pano que parecia ser grande demais para caber naquela gavetinha, junto com mais alguns acessórios. As meninas começaram a trabalhar, juntando pedaços na roupa e recortando algumas partes, costurando tudo rapidamente.

Uma hora ou outra as duas começavam a discutir, chamando a outra de 'testuda' ou 'porca', algo que assustou Lee um pouco, mas preferiu não entrar no meio da briga de duas damas.

"Acho que está pronto!" Gritou a loira. E em seguida se separaram, mostrando um belo vestido verde claro com detalhes de jóias na cintura. Era um tanto longo e balonê, sem mangas.

"..." O moreno ficou em silêncio, encarando a bonita peça. Contudo, não era uma roupa para si, certo? Aquilo era um vestido! E Lee era um homem! Não colocaria aquilo... Contudo fora a belíssima menina que tinha feito, e achava um pouco difícil recusar seu pedido, ou mesmo o das pessoas a sua volta que lhe tratavam tão bem. "Isso.. é um.. ahn.." Tentou, as vezes as pessoas fossem compreender seu problema.

"Estávamos esperando uma mulher." Disse de modo simples o garoto do armário, segurando uma parte da roupa. Todos esses quase vinte e um anos haviam esperado por uma _donzela_. Ficaram horas ensaiando o que dizer, as roupas que fariam para a moça, para no final serem recebidos por um homem.

Mas era tudo o que tinham. A única esperança que possuíam, e não iriam reclamar agora que havia uma chance dessas!

"S-sinto muito.." Falou Lee, usando o pé para coçar a parte de traz da outra perna, enquanto a mão ia para traz da cabeça.

"Não tem problema, acho que só temos que tentar de novo!" Explicou a menina bonita, dando um lindo sorriso que competia com as pérolas em sua roupa.

O moreno, novamente, concordou abobadamente com a cabeça, sorrindo de um jeito nervoso.

"Muito bem gente, do começo!" Gritou a loira, jogando a peça para traz e começando de novo.

**0000000000000000000000**

Encarou a janela, vendo o vento forte que batia nas folhas, fazendo as árvores até se contorcerem, e um alto uivado ao vento, indicando que os lobos estavam por perto. As gárgulas pareciam criar vida e começar a movimentar os olhos, espionando as criaturas que habitavam ali. Sua cortina vermelha ia junto com a ventania, fazendo uma estranha dança.

"..." Se sentou no chão, sentindo a capa encostar-se ao mesmo com um _'tud'_, como um peso morto.

Suspirou, pensando nas coisas que haviam acontecido.. Nas que buscava, e no resto. Sua vida era um puro inferno, cheia de tristeza e mágoa, sem falar de ódio. Ódio das outras pessoas, ódio da feiticeira.. E um pouco, ódio a si mesmo.

Levantou a pata, encostando-se ao vidro que guardava a rosa em cima da mesa que possuía gotas brilhantes, que de certo modo acompanhavam a canção feita pelo ar, ignorando o pote que a aprisionava. Uma pétala começava a descolar de seu corpo, esperando mais um movimento forte da massa de ar para ir de encontro a superfície.

"O que eu faço?" Perguntou, um pouco irritado com sua voz grossa. Esperava uma resposta.. Qualquer uma. Não tinha idéia de como chegar perto de Lee, e ainda por cima, usar charme para encantá-lo! Não sabia fazer isso.. Temari e Kankurou haviam tentado lhe treinar, mas de nada adiantou. No começo apenas gritava com seus irmãos, alegando que aquilo tudo era bobagem, e depois deu umas tentativas, mas como nada parecia ir como desejava, novamente se irritou e decidiu deixar tudo de lado.

'Devia por em prática'. Essas foram as palavras de sua irmã.

"Como eu posso por em prática.. Se eu nem consigo chegar perto dele sem me irritar ou fazer idiotice?" Questionou ao vazio de seu quarto. Ainda se lembrava do patético tombo que havia tomado no gelo, ou de quando tinha xingado o outro de inútil por causa do garfo. Tinha que controlar seus nervos! Mas era difícil.. Sua vida inteira, a voz alta e a raiva faziam as pessoas lhe obedecerem, sem falar que nesses últimos vinte anos, seu lado monstro começou a se soltar mais, a ponto de lhe fazer ouvir vozes maldosas em sua cabeça, mandando as coisas que devia fazer.

... 'Será que eu escuto?' Pensou, encarando o chão, sentindo o vendo bater em seu rosto de um estranho tom de pele. A capa se remexeu, decidindo também entrar naquela dança.

'Não posso esperar o tempo dizer... Eu nem tenho tempo!' Bateu a pata fechada no chão, fazendo alguns móveis quebrados tremerem e o som ecoar pelas paredes.

'Eu tenho... Eu tenho...' Encarou a linda rosa guardada, enquanto observava a pétala finalmente desgrudar e acompanhar o ritmo do ar, até encostar no solo.

"Eu tenho que por em prática."

**0000000000000000000000**

"Tem mesmo certeza do que está fazendo?" Perguntou Neji, novamente. Estavam, há um bom tempo, andando por enormes corredores cobertos por um tapete vermelho. Não tinham encontrado uma pessoa se quer.

Contudo, o Hyuuga sabia que havia alguém ali, pois a casa não se limpava sozinha. Nada parecia fora do lugar ou desgastado com o tempo, indicando que existiam pessoas – e muitas -, para limpar todo aquele local. A única dúvida que possuía era que Gai sabia onde essas pessoas estavam exatamente.

Tudo começou a ficar estranho no momento que ao invés de usar a porta da frente, foram para o andar de cima e entraram pela janela.

"Geralmente ficam por aqui... Não se preocupe, Neji! Tenho certeza que vamos encontrá-las! Com o fogo da juventude!" E deu um pulo pra frente, dando algumas cambalhotas e se escondendo atrás da gárgula do outro lado do corredor, virando o pescoço para ver se tinha alguém os observando. Quando viu que não, fez um sinal com a mão para o mais jovem lhe seguir, e o mesmo apenas andou até si.

"Gai, eu acho que devíamos entrar em alguma porta ou algo assim, porque tenho quase certeza que não deve ter ninguém a essa hora da noite vagando pelos-!" Com um rápido movimento, foi para perto do mentor de Lee, se escondendo atrás da gárgula. Estava ouvindo uma voz peculiar.

**0000000000000000000000**

"O plano é simples, Kabuto. Como eu já te falei."

O rapaz de cabelos grisalhos respirou lentamente, fazendo a roupa que usava ir para frente e para trás, até suspirar, fazendo um estranho barulho agudo escapar por seus lábios.

"Orochimaru-sama... O senhor tem certeza que isso é o melhor a se fazer? Estamos a vinte anos esperando por isso."

Pararam de andar, e o mais velho ficou com o rosto ainda mais pálido, antes de virar a cabeça e encarar – com ódio em seus olhos amarelados -, o rosto de Kabuto.

"Estamos esperando? Eu nunca quis que essa maldição acabasse!" Rapidamente pagou a espada que estava na bainha presa a sua cintura, fazendo rápidos movimentos com ela. "Kabuto... Sabe o que é ter a vida prolongada.. Permanentemente? Sabe o que é... Chegar mais longe do que qualquer espadachim jamais chegou? Esse é o meu sonho. Ser o melhor, descobrir tudo que nenhum outro foi capaz de descobrir, pois não teve tempo o bastante!" Deu um corte no ar, que fez um barulho assustador, indicando a habilidade que o homem possuía. "Não vou ser o melhor se não tiver todo o tempo necessário! Esse estúpido garoto aqui pode estragar tudo!"

Um silêncio se instalou. Por um tempo tudo que estava no ar era a respiração forte e acelerada de Orochimaru, mas com o tempo, aquele ar pesado ficou leve conforme o mesmo começou a rir, colocando sua arma novamente em sua proteção.

"Está vendo, Kabuto? Tudo é uma questão de tempo."

"Entendo, Orochimaru-sama. Mas o senhor tem certeza de que o seu plano dará certo? O mestre quer muito virar humano novamente, a ponto de querer se apaixonar por um _garoto_."

Novamente aquela risada maléfica e alta.

"Sim, eu sei, Kabuto. Mas... Se o amo não tiver tempo de se aproximar, ou melhor, se eu explicar para aquele pirralho com quem e o que ele está lidando, acha mesmo que ele vai querer chegar perto do mestre?"

Após um tempo, o rapaz de cabelo grisalho novamente suspirou, fazendo o som estridente escapar por seus lábios - ou seria pelos buracos da roupa?- e concordar com a cabeça.

"É claro... Orochimaru-sama." E ambos continuaram a andar, se perdendo pelos enormes corredores.

**0000000000000000000000**

Após alguns segundos, quando o castanho e o moreno viram que não havia mais ninguém, saíram de trás da gárgula.

"Você ouviu isso, Neji? Aquele monstro quer se apaixonar por meu pupilo! Ele não merece um monstro daqueles, Neji! Ele é cheio de juventude, devia ficar com alguém melhor! Alguém que não grunhisse ou uivasse pra ele!" O mais velho cravou as unhas na cabeça, arrancando cabelos e se sacudindo pelo tapete vermelho, agindo de modo muito exagerado e dramático.

O Hyuuga ficou em silêncio, com os olhos arregalados. De certo modo, ouvir aquilo lhe fez ter certeza da história de Gai. Havia mesmo uma criatura, dona daquele castelo, que havia ficado com Lee. Mas desde segundos atrás não sabia das intenções da mesma... Ela queria se apaixonar por Lee! Para, aparentemente, quebrar um feitiço e virar 'humano novamente'.

Não deixaria isso acontecer, aquele monstro cor de areia não ficaria com Lee, a pessoa que ele ficou tentando conquistar durante anos! A pessoa que fora destinada a ficar consigo!

... Seu futuro esposo.

"Vamos ter que pegá-lo de volta." Explicou o castanho, simplesmente. Cruzou os braços, pensando em um plano.

"Sim! É isso que precisamos fazer! Oh, meu pupilo, eu já estou indo!" E o Maito levantou um punho no ar, como se finalmente tivesse achado a luz no fim do túnel.

Primeiro de tudo, tinha que descobrir onde Lee estava 'hospedado', será que era nas tais masmorras que Gai disse que havia ficado preso? Então precisava da chave para abrir a porta. Tudo muito complicado de se resolver. E também havia a outra dúvida... Para terem certeza de que o moreno não sairia, teria que haver algum vigia, certo? E como se livrar dele?

Estreitou as pupilas brancas, buscando alguma resposta. Tinha que vasculhar o local antes e conseguir informações, mas como fazer isso tudo sozinho?

"Precisamos de mais pessoas."

**0000000000000000000000**

"Acho que agora está bom, né, Sasuke-kun?" Perguntou a rosada, sorrindo e observando a expressão do rapaz sem emoções.

"... Melhor do que antes." Disse simplesmente, conseguindo uma risada –um tanto forçada- da linda garota.

A loira estava parada na frente de Lee, deixando o mesmo observar o jeito que as roupas tinham ficado em si. Estava usando uma espécie de blusa de manga comprida verde muito simples, com alguns detalhes de jóias ao redor do pescoço. A tal blusa ia até quase os joelhos - aparentemente eles ainda tinham um pouco de 'vestido' em mente quando fizeram-. Tinha uma calça preta, que chegava até o tornozelo.

"S-sim... Está ótimo! Muito obrigado!" E o moreno fez uma reverência, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Só o que estragou foram essas pedrinhas.. Sakura-testuda, sua inútil, sempre se metendo no trabalho do Sasuke-kun!" Gritou a loira, parando de servir como espelho de Lee para começar a xingar a rosada –de novo-.

"Cala boca, Ino-porca! Ficou muito bom, e pelo menos eu faço alguma coisa útil!" E então começaram a se atacar, seja com palavras ou seja com socos e chutes.

O Rock sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Lee-san, por que não vai para a sala de jantar, iremos preparar uma bela janta para o senhor!" E com isso Iruka fez uma reverência. "Eu fico aqui e... Limpo a bagunça." Suspirou, se virando e vendo a enorme pilha de vestidos –demorou um bocado para acertarem e fazer uma roupa de homem- e as vestes sujas de Lee.

"D-Desculpe, Iruka-san!" Pediu o moreno, sorrindo de modo nervoso. Iria se oferecer para ajudar, mas Kakashi começou a lhe dar vassouradas, lhe empurrando para o local onde iria comer.

"Vamos, você demora muito..." Disse o grisalho, simplesmente, com uma expressão de tédio, enquanto levava o menor embora.

"Kakashi! Não faça isso com ele, ele é nosso hóspede! Temos que tratá-lo bem e... Kakashi!" O castanho fora ignorado.

O moreno deu mais um sorriso nervoso, então colocou a mão na barriga. Estava com muita fome, então achou melhor ir junto com o mais velho.

A briga das duas não tinha terminado até agora, e isso fez Lee de certo modo começar a rir. Esperava conseguir falar com a garota um dia...

"E-espere!" Pediu o moreno, mas sempre recebendo uma batida no traseiro quando tentava voltar para perto dos outros. "Eu estou descalço!"

**0000000000000000000000**

Tchans! Consegui! Terminei esse capitulo! Desculpem a demora... Mas eu acho que o próximo não vai demorar tanto -assim eu espero-!

Para aqueles que estão com dúvida. Sakura é um porta-jóias, Ino é um espelho e Sasuke é um armário de roupas. Não sei se eu falei antes.. Mas Kabuto é um flauta e Orochimaru uma espada – mas acho que isso vocês todos entenderam-.

Agora irei responder reviews!

**GaaLee  
**Odeio você com suas adivinhações corretas. Sim, o Neji pediu em troca a mão do Lee. Mas.. será que ele vai conseguir? Descubra tudo... Em algum dos capítulos que virão! E agora você tem que postar mais também, e eu consegui! Haha! Não vou ver anime nenhum dondoquinha! Beijos!

**Kowai-Chan  
**Eu continuei! Mas não sei se cheguei na melhor parte ainda.. Tomara que esse capitulo tenha sido esclarecedor pra você! Tomara que você me acompanhe *-*. Beijos!

**Rock's Leely**  
Eu sei, o que aconteceu com as fãs de GaaLee? Todo mundo desistiu deles? Não vejo praticamente mais nenhuma fic dos dois ser atualizada, ou sequer vejo uma nova... Tá triste essa vida minha. Mas pelo menos tem alguém lendo minha fic *-* Obrigado, beijos!


End file.
